Legend of demons: La aventura de Pablo
by Raijinkakashi
Summary: En esta historia narraremos los hecho de un joven cazademonios que intentará salvar a vanille y fang con la ayuda de los protagnistas de final fantasy. Esta historia es el prologo de mi saga de cazademonios que se estrenara al finalizar este fan fic
1. Chapter 1

_LEGENDS OF DEMONS_

_Antes que nada decir que únicamente me pertenecen los personajes que clasificare como O.C. (Original Character) el resto pertenece a su correspondiente dueño._

Antes de la historia

Hola que tal antes de empezar la historia quisiera darles una pequeña charla para que sepan cómo es el ambiente del protagonista.

Año 2012 El mundo parece el lugar en el que siempre hemos vivido la profecía Maya no se cumplió del todo, el fin del mundo no llegó pero si llegaron a nuestro mundo los demonios (no hace falta que les explique lo que son) de esta manera se creó un grupo de personas cuya sangre es mitad humana y mitad demonio llamados los Assasins Demons (AD) aunque son humanos con sangre de demonios les caracteriza tres cosas

1ª tienen **una** característica física muy desarrollada (velocidad, fuerza, resistencia, etc.)

2ª tienen una marca en forma de ojo rodeada por llamas negras (como el de Sauron del señor de los anillos Solo cambia el color)

3º pueden manejar **un** elemento mágico (fuego, agua, viento etc.)

Su misión es derrotar a los demonios y proteger a los humanos.

Aquí relataremos las aventuras de Pablo un cazademonios novato que se enfrenta por primera vez a su misión de rango S y la que le marcará para siempre.

Personajes

Pondré los personajes y a quien pertenecen:

Pablo (OC)

Elsy (OC)

Comandante (OC)

Lightning (final fantasy 13)

Serah (final fantasy 13)

Snow (final fantasy 13)

Hope (final fantasy 13)

Sazh (final fantasy 13)

Dajh (final fantasy 13)

_**Capítulo 1: Entre el cristal y la oscuridad**_

En la sede de los AD había un gran revuelo por culpa de unos archidemonios que habían aparecido repentinamente, sus poderes eran muy superiores a los de los demonios convencionales que solían encontrase normalmente. SU comandante en jefe les reunió para hablarles del tema.

¡Deben ser detenidos a toda costa! Si dejamos que continúen vagando por aquí la gente se percatará de su presencia, además no creo que hayan venido únicamente a la ciudad para hacer turismo.

Entonces uno de los miembros del consejo comentó.

Nadie opina lo contrario comandante, pero la mayoría de nuestros expertos cazademonios están fuera luchando no podemos hacer que vengan tan rápido.

El comandante les replicó.

Lo sé, pero no digo que debamos luchar ya contra ellos, sino que averigüemos que tipo de planes se traen entre manos, para esa tarea bastará con un cazademonios novato, no entrará en contacto con ellos solo observará e informará luego decidiremos qué hacer.

No veo mal que se envíe a un novato a una misión de reconocimiento, pero ¿a cuál de ellos? debería ser excepcionalmente talentoso para no morir en el intento. Comento uno de los miembros.

Con una sonrisa triunfante el comandante dijo. Ya tengo el candidato apropiado, señoras y señores mandaré a Pablo Alexto como espía.

El silencio se manifestó en ese momento en la sala, después de un minuto de silencio empezaron las protestas contra la decisión del comandante.

Ese tío es un creído si lo mandamos seguro que intenta meterse en peleas. Es un cabrón no sabe trabajar en equipo y se regodea de sus habilidades ante el resto. Protestaron los miembros del consejo. Pero el comandante se hizo notar gritando.

¡SILENCIO! Es cierto lo que dicen pero Pablo es nuestro mejor novato y en esta misión estará solo así que no habrá problemas con el trabajo en equipo y aunque es un arrogante, no se meterá en una pelea que no puede ganar, no es idiota, además es el mejor de su promoción.

A regañadientes el consejo aceptó la proposición del comandante e hicieron llamar a Pablo.

Pablo era un muchacho de 21 años medía 175 cm pesaba 65 kilos, no era musculosos pero si delgado, tenía el pelo de punta de color marrón a juego con los ojos también marrones, tenía la cara afilada y afeitada completamente (odiaba el bigote y la barba). Llevaba unas deportivas NIKE blancas con dos tiras negras, un pantalón vaquero también negro, una camiseta negra de mangas cortas con el dibujo de un águila blanca en la espalda, encima llevaba un abrigo negro (como el de Nero DMC4 de color negro) con las mangas arremangadas, en cada brazo llevaba un brazal plateado con el dibujo de la letra griega alfa, en la cabeza llevaba una bandana negra con el dibujo de un dragón, en su brazo izquierdo se veía la marca de los cazademonios, además de un cinturón de cuero marrón que caía por el borde de los pantalones. Llevaba encima varias armas. Dos pistolas como Dante (su personaje de videojuegos favorito) del mismo tamaño llamadas _Cluster _y _Storm._ También llevaba en la pierna izquierda un cuchillo largo parecido a una espada pequeña llamada _Taijin._ Por ultimo llevaba una espada negra y larga llamada _Rayngelion_ (parecida a esta que lleva el chico en la mano). Por ultimo llevaba un colgante en forma de dragón en el cuello.

La habilidad física de Pablo era la supervelocidad y manejaba el elemento de la oscuridad. Esto hacía de él uno de los mejores espías, pero como decían los miembros del consejo, era arrogante, maleducado y le encantaba pelear por cualquier motivo lo que le hacía insoportable.

Pablo entro en la sala de reuniones del consejo con un enorme aire de pasota y se sentó en la silla no puso los pies encima de la mesa como solía hacer por el respeto que le tenía al comandante. Aunque su entrada fue de losa arrogante el comandante con mucha calma dijo.

Tengo una misión para ti Pablo, es de Rango S debes tener cuidado te enfrentas a archidemonios, recuerda tu misión es espiar y contarnos cualquier movimiento, bajo ningún concepto te enfrentes a ellos no estas a su nivel.

De acuerdo Comandante, no me des el sermón se lo que debo hacer, no por nada soy el mejor en lo mío, jejeje. Dijo con actitud chulesca.

¡Esto no es ningún juego! Estamos hablando de poderes más allá de nuestra comprensión tómatelo en serio. Dijo uno de los miembros dando un puñetazo en la mesa.

¡Cállate calvo cabrón! Se perfectamente lo que hay en juego no necesito que tú me lo digas. Se levantó y puso rumbo hacia la plaza del Pijo (popularmente conocida en el pueblo). Le espetó el muchacho.

**Advertencia: Cuando este en cursiva significa pensamiento del personaje.**

_Se perfectamente que se reunirán en la plaza del Pijo a medianoche (quedaban 5 min) solo se reúnen allí porque está la Iglesia y les encanta mofarse de las culturas que dicen que vencen a los demonios._

Pablo se paró en un tejado a observar hasta que llegaron los cuatro demonios (tenían forma humana solo revelaban su verdadera forma para atacar) e iban cubiertos con capas negras como si fueran vampiros.

Bien es la hora de realizar el ritual, con nuestros poderes dominaremos a los humanos y sacaremos a los hermanos presos en el inframundo. Alzo la voz el primer archidemonio.

Sí así sea. Respondió el resto

Un circulo negro hecho de runas apareció en el suelo giraba en el sentido de las agujas del reloj y los cuatro archidemonios recitaban un conjuro en latín.

_No me dará tiempo avisarlos tendré que intervenir. Aunque es probable que me maten ya que son mucho más poderosos que yo._

Pablo se quitó la gabardina desenvainó a Rayngelion y salto desde el tejado al centro del círculo.

Vaya una fiesta y ¿nadie me invita? Que desconsiderados sois. Se burló Pablo.

¿Un cazademonios? ¿Aquí? ¿Cómo? Se sorprendieron los encapuchados

Fácil sois más fáciles de predecir que las 2 a la 1 y 58. Dijo burlándose.

¡Matadlo! gritó su líder

Pablo se puso en guardia sacando también a Taijin pero de repente el suelo se volvió de cristal trasparente y se resquebrajó en mil pedazos cayendo los cuatro archidemonios y Pablo por él. Pablo perdió el conocimiento. Luego despertó en una playa, estaba tumbado en la arena pero sentía la cabeza en un lugar blando, abrió los ojos y vio a una chica de pelo rosa vestida con una falda a cuadros de color rojo y una camisa sin mangas blancas, encima llevaba una especie de camisa de seda transparente.

¿Estás bien? Te habías desmayado, ¿esa espada y ese cuchillo son tuyos no? Pregunto una joven que estaba cerca de él.

Así es – dijo Pablo incorporándose y recogiendo y envainando a Taijin y Rayngelion. - ¿Dónde estoy?

Estas en Nueva Bodhum. Bienvenido Me llamo Serah ¿y tú? Respondió la chica

Me llamo Pablo. –Pablo se fijó en la marca del brazo de la chica (la marca de Lu'Cie solo que era totalmente blanca como la de Fang) ¿Eres…?

Lo fui, una Lu'Cie ¿Pero tú también lo eres no? Dijo Serah.

¿Lu'Cie? No esta marca es de cazademonios, tengo que reconocer que son similares pero no iguales. Le comento el joven.

Tienes razón, ¿pero no te marcó un Fal'Cie? Le pregunto la chica.

No los cazademonios nacemos con ellas. Por cierto ¿Qué son los Fal'Cie y los Lu'Cie? Preguntó Pablo.

Serah explicó a Pablo lo de su misión, el tiempo de la marca de los Lu'Cie y como los Fal'Cie encargan misiones y después si las cumplías o no se transformaban en cristal o en Cie'th.

La mía y la de mis amigos son blancas porque cumplimos nuestra misión y despertamos del cristal, así que no nos transformaremos en Cie'th. Comento la chica con nostalgia.

Ya veo, la nuestra nunca cambia, solo se elimina cuando morimos. Dijo el muchacho.

Aja ¿y qué es lo que hacéis los cazademonios? Pregunto extrañada

Pablo le explicó lo de sus misiones para salvar el mundo de los demonios.

Pues aquí no tendrás mucho trabajo, que yo sepa hay monstruos pero no demonios. Dijo sonriente la muchacha

_Eso espero, quizás esos cuatro hayan caído en mundos diferentes y no estropeen este._ Pues mejor para mí, así podré tumbarme a la bartola todo el día. Por cierto soy nuevo en este mundo como ya te dije ¿Por qué no me muestras la ciudad? Dijo con tono de ligón.

Lo siento pero tengo un asunto urgente. Menciono la chica

¡Vaya! Y ¿Qué es tan urgente si se puede saber?- pregunto con aire chulesco

Mi boda con mí prometido Snow. Dijo la chica con una radiante sonrisa

Pero ¿Cuántos años tienes? Dijo sorprendido.

18. Contesto ella

¿Qué? Tan joven y ¿quieres casarte? Menuda locura. ¿Por qué malgastar tu vida si aún te queda mucho por hacer? Protesto sorprendido

Lo sé, pero es a quien amo y hare todas esas cosas que me faltan por hacer pero con la persona que quiero, además como él dice es un héroe. Le contó a pablo mientras sonreía

¿Héroe? No te burles de mí. Una persona que se autoproclama héroe no merece respeto alguno. Los héroes se no se mencionan así mismo como héroes. Dijo totalmente cabreado.

No lo conoces. ¿Cómo puedes juzgarle? Le respondió ella

Porque un héroe es alguien que no alardea de sus conquistas se limita simplemente a pasar desapercibido por el mundo haciendo grandes cosas sin necesidad de reconocimiento. Él no es un héroe, es un fanfarrón.

¡No es cierto él ha hecho cosas increíble por los demás! No busca reconocimiento, solo quiere ayudar. Contesto a la crítica de Pablo.

Aun así no puedo respetar a alguien que se autoproclama héroe, los héroes lo elige el pueblo y nadie más. _Se perfectamente que soy arrogante, y maleducado y presumo de mis triunfos, pero jamás me pondría un título como hace ese tipo. _Pensó para si mismo_. _

Si le conocieras no dirías eso. Dijo ella con calma. Te sorprendería lo bueno que es y como lucha.

Luchador ¿eh? Quizás debería medirme a ese "héroe". Respondió él con curiosidad

No por favor. No quiero que sufra daño. Le suplico ella.

Tranquila nunca mataría ni heriría gravemente aun humano, salvo en defensa propia, solo quiero medirme a tu "héroe" para saber qué tan fuerte es. Sonrió con arrogancia.

¡Serah! Gritó una voz en el viento.

Menos mal que te encontré. Llegaremos tarde al ensayo de la boda Lightning está que trina. Dijo un hombre de la misma edad que Pablo aunque parecía mayor, llevaba una gabardina gris, debajo una camiseta azul marino y unos pantalones grises y unas botas negras.

Así que tú eres el famoso Snow Villiers. Le dijo Pablo cuando se acercaba.

Vaya, así que me conoces. Un placer. Le tendió la mano a Pablo pero este no se la estrechó.

Serah me habló de ti. Dice que eres muy fuerte. Quiero comprobarlo. Desenfunda tu arma. Dijo el chico mientras desenfundaba a rayngelion y se ponia en pose de batalla.

Pablo se puso en posición de combate desenvainado a Rayngelion.

Lo siento pero no puedo llegamos tarde. Quizás otro día. Se disculpó Snow.

Se dieron la vuelta y pusieron rumbo el auto de Snow. Pero Pablo no estaba dispuesto a aceptar un no por respuesta, así que con su supervelocidad se colocó delante de la pareja en menos de un segundo, dejando una estela de energía negra y roja a su alrededor.

La manera más rápida de irte es aceptando y venciéndome, ya has visto lo rápido que soy, no te dejare salir sin mi pelea. Le advirtió el muchacho.

Está bien di tus condiciones. Pero debo advertirte que lucho con los puños, es decir, desarmado. Respondió Snow confiado.

Bien pues será así sin armas ni magia, solo con los puños el que primero caiga al suelo pierde. Declaro el cazademonios.

De acuerdo. Respondió Snow.

Snow se lanzó e intentó dar un puñetazo a Pablo, pero este se agacho y le propinó una patada en la mandíbula a Snow lanzándolo en el aire, Pablo saltó para derribarlo, pero Snow le propino un puñetazo en el estómago y con las dos manos juntas le dio un puñetazo desde arriba hacia abajo para tirarle a la arena, Pablo se revolvió y cayo de pie en la arena, le lanzó un patada a Snow pero este aprovechó para darle un puñetazo en la cara y tumbarlo, Pablo dio un voltereta en el aire y se puso de pie.

¡Esto se acabó! Gritó pablo lleno de rabia.

Snow se lanzó para darle otro puñetazo pero Pablo se agachó y cogió la pierna de Snow lanzándolo en el aire hacia delante, antes de que cayera Pablo lo volvió a coger por la pierna, y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago hundiéndole en la arena de la playa.

Te vencí "héroe". Aunque no lo has hecho nada mal. Le dijo el cazademonios.

Pablo ayudó a Snow a incorporarse.

¿Te he hecho mucho daño? Dijo mientras se chuleaba de su victoria.

Esto no ha sido nada más que cosquillas al lado de las tortas que me lleve de Lightning. Respondió Snow.

Snow y Serah se rieron.

No pareces un mal tío Snow perdona por la paliza, tienes suerte de tener a alguien como Serah a tú lado cuídala bien de lo contrario mis armas entraran en escena. Le dijo Pablo.

Tranquilo la protegeré y la cuidaré. Además es bueno ver que Serah tiene amigos que se preocupan por ella. Respondió Snow.

Pablo y Snow se dieron la mano.

Bueno tenemos que irnos, me alegro de haberte conocido pablo, la próxima vez ganaré yo te lo aseguro. Le espetó el rubio.

Ni en tu sueños. Declaró Pablo.

Espera un segundo Snow. Ella le conto como Pablo llegó a su mundo. Podríamos llevarle con nosotros a Little Peack Chappel con nosotros así conocerá a nuestros amigos y podrá pedir ayuda cuando la necesite.

Por mi bien Serah, Pablo ¿qué opinas tú? Le preguntó al muchacho.

_No me hace gracia pedir ayuda, pero en un mundo desconocido como este la necesitaré y no parecen malas personas, Snow desde luego lo es, incluso después de darle una paliza es capaz de sonreír y de ofrecerme ayuda y Serah es muy dulce e inocente como para tramar nada malo. Los vigilare de cerca pero me convendría conocer más gente. _Si claro, necesito toda la ayuda posible para adaptarme a este mundo. Gracias.

Pero no retes a nadie a pelear ¿eh? Le comento Snow

Tranquilo eso lo reservo para tipos como tú que no aguantan la presión, si me hubieras dicho que no otra vez, no habría insistido. Le espetó Pablo.

¿En serio? Le preguntó Snow sorprendido.

Desde luego me gusta pelear pero más vaguear. Respondió Pablo.

Serah y Pablo se rieron. Los tres montaron en el auto y se encaminaron a Little Peack Chappel.

Fin del primer capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

_Antes que nada decir que únicamente me pertenecen los personajes que clasificare como O.C. (Original Character) el resto pertenece a su correspondiente dueño._

Personajes

Pondré los personajes y a quien pertenecen:

Pablo (OC)

Elsy (OC)

Comandante (OC)

Lightning (final fantasy 13)

Serah (final fantasy 13)

Snow (final fantasy 13)

Hope (final fantasy 13)

Sazh (final fantasy 13)

Dajh (final fantasy 13)

_**Capítulo 2: Encuentros**_

En el capítulo anterior Conocimos a Pablo y a los AD, quienes le enviaron en una misión, después de que su misión se torciera el acabó en Nueva Bodhum, donde conoció a Serah y a su prometido Snow, después de una lucha con Snow, este y Pablo se hacen amigos, acompañados por Serah, se dirigen a Little Peack Chappel para el ensayo de la boda de Snow y Serah.

Después de varios minutos de viaje, Pablo, Serah y Snow llegaron a Little Peack Chappel, no era distinta a como Pablo se la imaginó, una pequeña iglesia blanca en medio de una plaza aunque se quedó sorprendido con los edificios altos de alrededor y las naves que circulaban por el cielo. Snow aparcó el auto y los tres bajaron.

Guau Nueva Bodhum mola. Concluyó Pablo.

¿No hay autos en tu mundo? Preguntó ella sorprendida.

Si pero circulan por el suelo no por el aire, exceptuando a los aviones. Le respondió Pablo.

Vaya eso es raro. Hay transporte de tierra aquí también pero la mayoría son por el aire para no molestar demasiado. Decía Snow mientras cerraba el auto, el cual también iba por aire aunque parecía un coche normal.

¡Ya era hora! Dijo una voz enfadada que salía de la iglesia.

Era una chica con el pelo rosa, recogido en un tirabuzón que le caía por delante en el hombro izquierdo. Pablo imaginó que tendría su edad más o menos. Era unos centímetros más bajita que Pablo, delgada con el rostro afilado, y los ojos verdes como Serah se parecían mucho pero Serah tenía las facciones de su cara más suaves. Vestía con una mini falda de cuero marrón que no llegaba a las rodillas y unas botas altas que le llegaban al parte baja de las rodillas, llevaba un abrigo blanco sin mangas que solo llegaba hasta la cintura, dejando un hueco por el que se veía el pirsin del ombligo, por dentro del abrigo llevaba una sudadera marrón sin mangas con cremallera que llegaba hasta el cuello, llevaba además un colgante de metal y una hombrera con líneas amarillas en el hombro izquierdo, y guantes sin dedos de color azul, en el brazo izquierdo parecía que llevaba una manga que salía del guante y llegaba a la parte alta del antebrazo de color negro y el brazo derecho una cinta marrón de cuero, desde la hombrera le caía una capa roja por la espalda por detrás lleva una especie de funda de cuero marrón alargada donde llevaba su espada pistola (Pablo ya había visto ese modelo en la sede del AD).

Lo siento hermanita. Han ocurrido unos imprevistos y no pudimos venir antes. Se disculpó Serah.

Tranquilízate Lightning, ya estamos aquí ¿no? ¿Qué problema hay? Dijo Snow cuya voz sonaba algo temerosa.

Quizás que llegáis con media hora de retraso. El sacerdote está fuera de sus casillas. Dijo Lightning.

Bueno ya estamos aquí no pasa nada. Todo está bien. Lo decía con temor, a pesar de que Lightning era más bajita y menuda que Snow este le tenía un miedo terrible.

Lightning reparó en Pablo, que hacía lo posible por pasar desapercibido.

¿Quién es? Dijo ella señalándole.

Es una historia muy larga y el ensayo ya debería haber comenzado, así que vayamos y terminemos con esto, luego responderé a todas tus preguntas Lightning. Le comentó Pablo, ya que no tenía ninguna gana de repetir la historia de subida y su llegada hasta Nueva Bodhum

Tienes razón. Dijo Serah. Un momento os presento. Lightning, él es Pablo un nuevo amigo, Pablo ella es mi hermana Lightning.

Lightning y Pablo se dieron la mano, tenía que reconocer que Lightning era muy guapa, nunca había visto una chica que era tan guapa como decidida.

Encantada espero que respondas a mis preguntas luego. Por ahora llámame Light. Vamos terminemos con esto, si no fuese tu dama de honor no habría venido Serah.

Ya claro y yo me lo creo. Venga vamos. Dijo Serah tirando de Light.

Los cuatro entraron en la iglesia, por dentro no era diferente a una iglesia normal y corriente solo que no había ni santos ni crucifijos, sino animales míticos y símbolos que Pablo desconocía.

¿Dónde está el sacerdote? Pregunto Snow.

Ha ido al baño, estaba cansado de esperaros y se puso a comer y ahora tiene diarrea aguda. Dijo un muchacho de pelo plateado.

Pablo al oír eso no pudo aguantarse y echarse a reír, se sentó en un banco y siguió riéndose.

¿Quién es el risitas? pregunto el muchacho de pelo plateado que vestía con un chaleco amarillo un pañuelo verde en el cuello, unos pantalones cortos y unas deportivas que hacían juego con sus guantes de cuero.

Se llama Pablo es un nuevo amigo. Pablo te presento a Hope. Le dijo Serah.

Encantado. Y Hope le ofreció la mano.

Pablo se la estrecho ya más calmado y sin dejar de reírse pero con lágrimas en los ojos.

Igualmente Hope. Respondió Pablo entre risas.

¿Anda nuevos invitados? Dijo una voz que salía de una habitación.

Por la puerta apareció un hombre negro, con pelo a lo afro, con perilla y ojos negros, iba vestido con unos pantalones verdes y unas botas alta negras, llevaba una camiseta gris debajo de un abrigo verde oscuro. De su mano iba un niño que parecía la fotocopia de su padre sin perilla no debía tener más de 5 o 6 años y llevaba una camiseta azul y blanca a rayas con un mono azul celeste.

Hola Sazh, mira deja que te presente. Sazh este es Pablo, un nuevo amigo de Snow y Serah, Pablo este es Sazh y su hijo Dajh. Dijo Hope presentándoles.

Encantado de conocerte muchacho. Salúdale Dajh. Le dijo Sazh.

El pequeño saludo muy tímidamente desde la parte de atrás de su padre. Pablo le devolvió el saludo y le estrecho la mano a Sazh.

Encantado Sazh. Respondió el muchacho.

Aún falta alguien por presentarse. Comentó Sazh con aire misterioso.

De pronto un chocobito amarillo salió del pelo de Sazh y se posó sobre la cabeza de Pablo, dio unos botecitos de alegría y volvió a la cabeza de Sazh.

Ese pequeñín era Chocobito, parece que le gustas, eso significa que no eres una mala persona, un chocobo nunca se acerca alguien malvado. Sentenció Sazh.

Me alegro de haber pasado el examen del chocobo. Comento Pablo en tono burlón.

Todos se rieron.

Parece que el sacerdote tardará un poco. Dijo Lightning mientras se sentaba y cruzaba las piernas. Ahora puedes contarnos tu historia.

Ok, es larga así que guardad las preguntas para el final no quiero pararme en medio de la historia. Dijo Pablo.

De acuerdo. Respondieron los presentes.

Pablo contó la historia del 2012, los demonios, los cuatro archidemonios que persiguió, y como llegó a Nueva Bodhum.

¿Entonces vienes de otro mundo? Pregunto Lightning.

Parece difícil de creer pero es así. Sentenció el muchacho.

Entonces tu marca es la de un cazademonios no la de un Lu'Cie. Concluyó Sazh.

Así es. Respondió el joven cazademonios.

Es difícil de creer pero yo te creo Pablo. Comentó Lightning. No tienes ningún motivo para mentir, además apareciste de la nada como dijo Serah. Es probable que sea cierto.

Os agradezco que confiéis en mí pero tengo una pregunta si os transformasteis en cristales ¿cómo despertasteis? Preguntó el chico.

Pasaron más de 500 años y el nido estaba inhabitable, así que cuando despertamos, ya estaban las ciudades del nido construidas en Paals con el sistema de teletransporte y despertamos porque ya paso nuestro tiempo de cristalización. Le contó Lightning.

Ya veo. Dijo Pablo afirmando con la cabeza.

Pablo ¿dijiste que manejas la oscuridad? Preguntó Hope.

Así es ¿Por qué? Pregunto Pablo.

¡La profecía! Gritaron todos unánimemente, exceptuando a Pablo y Dajh.

¿Qué profecía? preguntó Pablo.

Antes había dos chicas más con nosotros Fang y Vanille, empezó a decir Snow, se convirtieron en Ragnarok para salvar el Nido, pero cuando nos cristalizamos ellas no resucitaron pero mientras éramos cristales, había una frase que decía, que la "oscuridad unida a la luz devolverá a Ragnarok su virtud" no sabíamos que significaba pero ahora sí. El poder de los Lu'Cie que poseemos, pertenecen a la Luz, y tu poder a la Oscuridad, quizás así logremos salvarlas y que vuelvan con nosotros.

¿Lo crees posible Snow? Dijo Serah esperanzada.

Tiene que ser el destino. Fang y Vanille volverán con nosotros. Afirmó Snow.

Que gran noticia, así las tendremos de nuevo con nosotros. Dijo Sazh.

Se os olvida algo. Y es que la zona donde Ragnarok está cristalizado está rodeada de monstruos y una tierra inhóspita, no será fácil. Sentenció Lightning.

Da igual la dificultad, a veces ay que hacer las cosas y ya está ¿no es así Light? Dijo Hope.

Si, así es. Estoy orgullosa de ti Hope. Dijo Light frotándole la cabeza al chico.

Hope se sonrojo un poco y le preguntó a Pablo.

¿Nos ayudaras? Pregunto Hope.

No. Respondió Pablo seriamente.

Todos se quedaron callados con caras de sorpresa.

Que NO lo dudéis por supuesto que me apunto me encantan este tipo de aventuras. Le dijo Pablo.

Todos respiraron aliviados. Lightning se acercó y le dio un suave capón en la nuca a Pablo.

No hagas ese tipo de bromas nos asustaste. Ya creíamos que nos dejabas tirados.

Tranqui Light, claro que os ayudaré os habéis portado bien conmigo, así que contad conmigo, además nunca me niego ante las peticiones de un par de chicas guapas. Respondió Pablo.

Serah y Lightning se sonrojaron un poco y los demás se rieron.

No digas tonterías. Y Light le dio otro capón en el cogote.

Pablo se sentó y sonrió, Lightning le devolvió la sonrisa.

Gracias por ayudarnos. Dijo Lightning con una mirada agradecida mientras le sostenía la mano al cazademonios.

Muchas gracias. Le dijeron los presentes.

De nada tranquilos. ¿Cuándo salimos al rescate?

Lo mejor será pasado mañana después de la boda. Así estaremos frescos para ir a buscarlas. Concluyó Serah.

¿Cómo que estaremos? Tu no vienes Serah es muy peligroso. Le espetó Lightning.

Pero Lightning yo también fui Lu'Cie puedo hacerlo. Protestó Serah.

De eso nada. Tú te quedas a esperar nuestra vuelta. Respondió Lightning enfadada.

Lo siento Light, pero Serah debería venir, ella y Snow van a casarse, no puedes prohibirle que venga. Comento Pablo, en su voz temblaba un tono de me estoy metiendo donde no me llaman.

Este no es asunto tuyo. Le espetó Lightning.

Tienen razón Light, empezó a decir Snow, no podemos obligarla a quedarse, la angustia seria enorme para ella, si nos ve al menos no estará preocupada.

Ya lo se pero no quiero que… empezó a decir Lightning.

Tranquila, la protegeremos, además Serah también tiene su propio eidolón que cuidará de ella. Le aseguró Snow.

Supongo que no puedo oponerme. Está bien vendrás con nosotros, pero seguirás todas mis órdenes ¿de acuerdo? si no te mandare de vuelta a casa. Le dijo Light.

Sí mi general. Dijo Serah, poniéndose la mano haciendo el saludo militar.

No te cachondees enana. Dijo Lightning revolviéndole el pelo.

El sacerdote apareció por la puerta del fondo y dijo:

Bueno empecemos el ensayo.

_Aleluya. Nunca mejor dicho. _Pensó para si el cazademonios.

Fin del capítulo 2


	3. Chapter 3

_Antes que nada decir que únicamente me pertenecen los personajes que clasificare como O.C. (Original Character) el resto pertenece a su correspondiente dueño._

Personajes

Pondré los personajes y a quien pertenecen:

Pablo (OC)

Elsy (OC)

Comandante (OC)

Lightning (final fantasy 13)

Serah (final fantasy 13)

Snow (final fantasy 13)

Hope (final fantasy 13)

Sazh (final fantasy 13)

Dajh (final fantasy 13)

_**Capítulo 3: El plan de Pablo**_

El ensayo de la boda empezó y todos ocuparon su lugar, Pablo se quedó tumbado en los bancos mientras escuchaba música por su IPhone con los cascos puestos, Dajh jugueteaba con una pequeña pelota cerca de Pablo y se la pasaban mutuamente ya que estaban sumamente aburridos. Hope y Sazh estaba en primera fila ya que Hope debía hacer entrega de los anillos (Dajh era muy joven para hacerlo) y Sazh debía firmar junto a Lightning dado que eran los testigos, además Lightning era la dama de honor de Serah, la cual estaba roja con un tomate aguantando un pequeño ramo de flores blancas, mientras Serah y Snow estaban frente al altar siguiendo todos los pasos que les decía el sacerdote.

Pablo no pudo evitar fijarse en que Lightning estaba intentando ocultar la cara tras el pequeño ramo (una misión imposible) y se preguntó así mismo que haría cuando se viera con el vestido de dama de honor que había visto en el auto de Snow que era francamente horrendo, al contario que el de Serah que era un vestido muy sencillo de color blanco con la espalda al aire. Mientras Dajh se tumbó en un banco junto a Pablo en el banco, ya cansado de jugar con la pelota y se pusieron a escuchar la canción de Safri Duo "Played a Live".

Cuando el ensayo acabó Dajh estaba dormido (aunque solo era mediodía) y Pablo le seguía (estaba medio dormido de lo aburrido que estaba). Lightning le levantó sacudiendo el banco, haciendo que Pablo acabara de un porrazo en el suelo.

Tendrás poca vergüenza mira que quedarte dormido en la ceremonia. Dijo hecha una furia.

Maticemos. Dijo Pablo incorporándose después del porrazo. Uno, no era la ceremonia, sino un ensayo, dos no me dormí, _aunque he estado apunto_, y tres no sé lo que es la vergüenza, nací sin ella y moriré sin ella.

Eres un caradura, deberías tener más respeto, este lugar es importante para Serah y Snow, deberías participar más. Le dijo Lightning en voz baja para que los demás no la oyesen.

En ese momento Pablo se dio cuenta de una cosa habían pasado casi 500 años, desde que Lightning y los demás se cristalizaron, por lo que sus amigos y familiares debían estar muertos, no era diferente a la situación que él vivía, salvo que pudiera encontrar la manera de regresar a su mundo, nunca volvería a ver a sus seres queridos (padres y su hermana Elsy).

_Al menos yo tengo una posibilidad, ellos no, ahora entiendo porque querían invitarme, no solo por ayudarme, sino también para sentir que tenían a alguien más a quien importar. _Lo siento mucho, se disculpó Pablo, me pasé demasiado, ayudaré más lo prometo. Dijo con una voz entre arrepentimiento y pasotismo. Quería mostrar arrepentimiento pero tampoco quería que le creyeran que cumpliría todas las órdenes que le dieran.

No discutáis, dijo alegremente Serah, Pablo no tenía nada que hacer así que es normal que se aburriera, al menos entretuvo a Dajh, para que no pasara un mal rato aquí esperando.

Es cierto, nunca le vi tan tranquilo, bueno será mejor que me lo lleve nos vemos mañana en la ceremonia. Vamos Hope tengo que llevarte con tu padre. Adiós. Dijo Sazh.

Adiós, nos vemos mañana. Se despidió Hope.

Serah vamos tenemos que recoger los anillos, nos vemos mañana cuñada. Hasta mañana Pablo. Se despidió Snow.

Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así Snow. Le dijo enfada Lightning.

Te veo luego hermana, hasta ahora Pablo.

Adiós. Dijo Pablo.

Lo pillaste eres más listo de lo que aparentas. Se burló Lightning. Mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro. Serah quería celebrar su bosa y aparte de nosotros no tenía invitados, por eso se alegró tanto de encontrar a alguien más para celebrar su boda, además también fue una suerte que tu fueras quien nos ayudará a rescatar Fang y Vanille, por eso quiero que estés participativo en esto para que Serah vea que puede reconstruir la vida que perdió al volverse Lu'Cie.

Tardé en darme cuenta pero lo hice, además no creas que soy un tonto que solo sabe dar cuchilladas y golpes a monstruos, soy el primero de mi promoción Light, he luchado contra muchos demonios y se perfectamente que la fuerza bruta no sirve de nada dijo el muchacho, sin un plan que la respalde, además mi estilo de lucha se basa en esquivar y dar golpes rápidos en lugar de atacar indiscriminadamente.

Por así decirlo tu estilo es el de un Velocista, usas la velocidad en lugar de la fuerza. Dijo Light.

Por supuesto, el primer golpe puede decidir la victoria. Comento Pablo.

Bueno dejando de lado las batallas, ¿tienes algún lugar donde pasar estos dos días? Le preguntó Lightning.

No ya me las apañaré. Respondió Pablo

De eso nada, le recriminó Light, si no te vigilo, a saber que cafrerias cometes por ahí, además seguro que te dormirías o te perderías la boda y no pienso consentirlo, Serah está muy ilusionada y no dejaré que la eches a perder. Te vienes conmigo y con Serah hasta que partamos, solo serán dos días de todas formas.

Bueno de acuerdo, dijo el muchacho, paso de discutir, además mejor dormir en una casa que en un banco del parque o algo por el estilo.

De esta forma Pablo y Lightning se encaminaron hacia la casa de las hermanas, aunque a Pablo se le ocurrieron un montón de chistes (todos acerca de chicos y chicas viviendo juntos) no soltó ninguno, ya que lo último que quería era que Lightning se cabreara con él, podía ser muy guapa, pero también, muy seria y no le haría gracia ese tipo de ocurrencias.

Su casa era grande y espaciosa, con dos pisos con dos habitaciones (Light y Serah), dos baños, (lo cual Pablo agradeció), un salón y una cocina.

Podrás dormir en el sofá. Ya te conoces la casa. Así que vete a dar un baño antes de que cualquiera se desmaye cuando se te acerque. Le comentó la pelirrosa burlándose del chico.

_Joder menuda puya me ha soltado, pero lo cierto es que después de la pelea con Snow apesto._ Está bien ya voy. Comentó Pablo.

Te buscaré algo de ropa. Lee dijo Light.

No hace falta. En mi mochila (una cuadrada y fina que llevaba en la espalda) tengo una muda limpia. Es necesario en mi profesión por si algún día tengo que quedarme fuera. Le explicó Pablo.

Eso que me ahorro date prisa, yo también quiero bañarme y el de arriba esta estropeado. Dijo Light.

Pablo se metió en el baño, dejo la ropa sucia en una cesta y la limpia encima de la silla que había en el cuarto de baño. Se duchó y se cambió la ropa, era exactamente igual que la que llevaba pero sin la gabardina.

¿Otra vez de negro? Le espetó Light. Pareces una cucaracha. Bueno voy a ducharme como intentes espiarme te romperé todos los huesos.

_¿Cucaracha?_ ¿Y tú qué? vas tan blanca que pareces un vaso de leche. Le dijo Pablo.

Yo no voy únicamente de blanco solo es mi chaqueta. Le respondió la chica.

No hablaba de tu ropa, sino de tu piel Gusiluz. Dijo este burlándose de ella.

Lightning le tiró a Pablo un jarrón que había encima de la mesa, este lo cogió al vuelo.

Mañana por la mañana tu y yo guapito de cara a ver quién es más fuerte. Le reto ella.

¿Eso es un reto? Pregunto pablo con aire jactancioso. Ya creía que nunca me lo ibas a pedir. La próxima vez déjate de puyas y pídemelo a la cara.

¿Cómo sabias que quería enfrentarme a ti? Le preguntó Lightning.

No es muy complicado, por lo que me dijeron eres una buena luchadora, y seguramente querrías comprobar mis fuerzas antes de salir en una expedición tan arriesgada. Dijo Pablo mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Y menos aún si tu hermana estaba de por medio. Pero quiero pedirte un favor.

¿Cuál? Pregunto Lightning.

Diles a todos que vengan sin excepción incluida Serah. Exigió Pablo.

¿Y eso por qué? Preguntó la chica.

Mañana cuando crucemos las espadas lo veras le espetó chulesco el cazademonios.

Serah llegó a medianoche, mientras Pablo y Light cenaron y jugaron un rato a las cartas (Pablo perdió 58 partidas seguidas). Pablo se quedó dormido en el sofá, pero no tardó en despertarse cuando Lightning empezó a regañar a Serah por llegar tan tarde, normalmente habría defendido a Serah pero prefirió no meterse ya que seguramente él se llevaría otro rapapolvo por parte de Lightning, así que se hizo el dormido, y dejó que las dos hermanas discutieran, al final de la discusión Serah pidió disculpas abrazó a Lightning y se fueron cada cual a su respectiva habitación a dormir. Pablo acabó cerrando los ojos y durmiéndose.

Pablo fue el primero en levantarse a las 6:00 de la mañana, dentro demedia hora quedaron todos para ver el combate entre Lightning y Pablo y la sorpresa que este mencionaba. Serah fue la primera de las dos hermanas en levantarse (tenía una cara de sueño importante), a los 2 minutos Lightning estaba detrás de ella, con cara de haber dormido de un tirón. Ambas llevaban la ropa, que normalmente llevaban.

¿Qué tal has dormido Pablo?, le pregunto Serah.

Bien, respondió Pablo, solo que no deberíais poner la lavadora por la noche hacia mucho ruido. Dijo mientras tomaba un café.

Si no la ponemos nunca por la noche. Le dijo Serah.

Entonces eran los ronquidos de tu hermana que llegaban hasta el piso de abajo. Se burló el muchacho.

Lightning le sacudió con la cafetera en la cabeza.

Ups perdón, es que hoy no estoy muy fina. Dijo Lightning con aire burlón.

_Lo dice como si normalmente lo estuviera_.

Pablo se tragó el café de un tirón, se abrasó la garganta, pero no dijo nada.

Bueno ya casi es la hora. Dijo mirando su IPhone. ¿Dónde es el evento? Pregunto Pablo.

En el jardín de atrás. Respondió Lightning. Y se encaminaron los tres hacia allí.

A los cinco minutos llegó el resto de la gente.

¿Tantas ganas tienes que Lightning te humille en público? Dijo Sazh riéndose.

Esta es una lección para todos. Dijo Pablo mientras desenvainaba a Rayngelion. Únicamente espadas ¿no es así Light?

Así es. Le dijo la joven.

Lightning ten cuidado, cuando luche con él me venció gracias a su velocidad, y lo hizo sin armas, si su especialidad es la espada puede vencerte con facilidad. Le advirtió Snow.

Te venció porque eres un manta, le espetó Lightning, además yo no soy como tu Snow, yo analizo a mis rivales, tu tan solo te dedicas a avanzar de frente.

Snow se quedó hecho polvo con el comentario de Light, se sentó en el suelo y puso cara deprimida, mientras Serah le consolaba, Hope y Sazh se apartaron, Lightning desenfundo a Hoja candente.

¿Estás lista? Preguntó pablo.

Yo siempre lo estoy. Respondió Light.

No para esto. Dijo Pablo.

Lightning se abalanzó sobre Pablo y le lanzo una cuchillada, Pablo la bloqueo con su espada, entonces todos soltaron un grito de sorpresa al ver que Hoja Candente, estaba partida por la mitad, con la empuñadura en la mano de Lightning y la hoja en el suelo. Lightning dio un paso atrás, sorprendida, Hoja Candente era indestructible y ese chico la había destrozado tan solo con defenderse.

Bueno me toca a mí. Dijo Pablo.

Pablo se lanzó aprovechando la confusión, pero Lightning no se quedó quieta y esquivo la cuchillada, pero pablo usó su velocidad para ponerse detrás de ella y mientras Lightning se giraba, Pablo le propinó un tajo en el estómago, que la derribó, entonces se puso ante ella y usando su magia llenó su mano izquierda de energía oscura formando una especie de chidori solo que era negro y rojo y no soltaba rayos.

Esto es lo que pasa por enfrentarse a mí. _¡Raikerdoom!_ Y Pablo se dispuso a golpear con él a Lightning. Ella con las fuerzas que le quedaban hizo el hechizo escudo que detuvo el golpe.

¡Parad! Exclamó Snow quitando a Lightning del campo de batalla y poniéndola en el suelo mientras Hope y Serah usaban Cura sobre ella. Eso ha sido rastrero, la atacaste cuando estaba indefensa, además usaste la magia cuando estaba prohibido.

Snow eres idiota. Afirmó el muchacho. ¿Crees que un demonio no aprovechará la ocasión? Pues claro no tienen remordimientos ni conciencia su único propósito es matar, da igual que un demonio haga las normas las romperá cada vez que quieran, por eso he hecho esto, para que os deis cuenta de que aunque hablen o piensen no son más que animales con instintos asesinos, que no dudarán en mataros. Además yo no habría matado a Lightning, pero quería que os dieseis cuenta de lo que harán esas criaturas.

Pues podías haberlo dicho en lugar de atacarla. Le dijo Serah.

Con eso tan solo… empezó a decir Pablo.

Habría expuesto lo que son, continuó Lightning pero tenías que demostrárnoslo para que no tuviésemos ninguna duda a la hora de acabar con uno. Dijo incorporándose, con la herida ya curada. Te entiendo, no podemos bajar la guardia. Gracias

Perdona por herirte pero necesitaba que os dierais cuenta. Se disculpó Pablo.

Ya veo por eso nos reuniste a todos. Comentó Sazh.

Pero ¿cómo destruiste a Hoja Candente?, preguntó Hope, es imposible destrozarla como tú has hecho.

Eso es fácil de explicar, dijo Pablo, Rayngelion es un arma demoniaca, es lo único (aparte de la magia) que los mata, ya que los demonios están hechos de otra pasta, por lo que hay que usar armas demoniacas para vencerlos.

Eso es un problema, nosotros no tenemos ese tipo de armas. Le comentó Lightning a Pablo.

Ese es mi otro motivo para reuniros a todos. Os daré las armas demoniacas que necesitáis. Le respondió el muchacho.

¿En serio? Eso es genial. Dijo Hope emocionado.

Bueno más que dároslas, voy a transformar las actuales que tenéis, pero para eso necesito a alguien más. Lanzando un prisma de cristal al aire, Pablo le disparó y de él aparecieron dos pequeñas criaturas. Eran parecidas a un saco con manos metálicas unos pequeños ojos rojos, y una boca enorme con dientes, los pies estaban pegados al cuerpo.

Chicos os presento a Cluster y a Storm. Dijo Pablo.

Fin del tercer capítulo


	4. Chapter 4

_Antes que nada decir que únicamente me pertenecen los personajes que clasificare como O.C. (Original Character) el resto pertenece a su correspondiente dueño._

Personajes

Pondré los personajes y a quien pertenecen:

Pablo (OC)

Elsy (OC)

Comandante (OC)

Eri (OC)

Jee (OC)

Lightning (final fantasy 13)

Serah (final fantasy 13)

Snow (final fantasy 13)

Hope (final fantasy 13)

Sazh (final fantasy 13)

Dajh (final fantasy 13)

_**Capítulo 4: Una boda, un encuentro inesperado y un equipo nuevo**_

Pablo convocó aquellas pequeñas criaturas, que llevaban el nombre de sus pistolas.

¿Estos son tus eidolones? Pregunto Hope.

No, contesto Pablo, mi eidolón se llama Hydroid, es muy distinto a Cluster y Storm. Ellos son miniduendes herreros, se encargan de realizar las armas demoníacas para nosotros los cazademonios. Por lo general, está prohibido entregar armas demoniacas a los que no son cazademonios, pero haremos una excepción, ya que tenemos casi los mismos poderes. También está prohibido llevar miniduendes herreros encima, ya que son muy escasos, pero estos dos se encariñaron conmigo cuando les salve de un ryuki que les perseguía, desde entonces también vienen conmigo. Ellos crearon a Cluster y Storm, por eso llevan sus nombres, y mejoraron a Rayngelion y Taijin. No hay nadie mejor en la modificación de armas. Chicos ya sabéis que hacer.

Con una gran agilidad, uno de los duendes cogió los trozos de Hoja Candente y se los metió en la boca, y el otro le quito a Sazh las pistolas e hizo lo mismo que su gemelo.

A los dos minutos los pequeños se Hincharon como globos y soltando un gran eructo sacaron de su boca una espada exactamente igual a Hoja Candente, salvo que era un poco más larga y era de color negra, exceptuando el caballo plateado que estaba dibujado en ella, y las pistolas de Sazh eran parecidas a Cluster y Storm de Pablo solo que estas tenían un doble cañón y podían seguir transformándose en rifle.

Más tarde hicieron lo mismo con el Boomerang de Hope y los guantes de Snow.

El boomerang de Hope se transformó en un boomerang más grande capar de dividirse en dos para poder usarse de cuchillas. Los guantes de Snow se cubrieron de metal, para dar golpes aún más fuertes.

A Serah le dieron una guadaña, de color plateada, esta arma fue creada después de que uno de ellos se tragara la que estaba en el jardín para cortar las malas hierbas. Luego de eso volvieron al prisma de cristal.

Pues ya está todo. Confirmó Pablo.

No están nada mal aunque hubiese preferido que no salieran de su boca. Dijo asqueado Snow.

Coincido. Respondió Lightning.

Eso es lo de menos. Menciono Pablo. Ahora estáis perfectamente equipados para luchar contra los demonios. Por cierto Lightning tenemos un asunto pendiente ¿no es así? Dijo mientras volvía a desenfundar a Rayngelion.

Tú lo has dicho. Sentencio la chica desenfundado su nueva espada. Esta vez el resultado será diferente.

La única diferencia será que tu espada no acabará rota. Se burló pablo.

Los dos se lanzaron hacia delante y chocaron sus espadas. Al principio ninguno de los dos conseguía dar al otro solo estaba entrechocando sus espadas, la fuerza y fiereza de ambos era aterradora, aunque ninguno estaba usando magia, los golpes se sucedían uno detrás de otro sin darle cuartel al adversario. En un movimiento pusieron tanta fuerza que ambos salieron despedidos hacia atrás, con una voltereta ambos se pusieron de pie.

Pierdes el tiempo, llevo preparándome desde los 15 años para la lucha. Dijo Lightning.

Tu preparación sería capaz de superarla hasta un crio con los ojos vendados, se jactó el muchacho, ante la de cazademonios no durarías ni un minuto. Pero no te lo voy decir únicamente te lo voy a demostrar.

Sin que se dieran cuenta Pablo dio un salto y se elevó varios metros en el aire mientras caía con Rayngelion hacia delante, Lightning se protegió, pero el impacto hizo que esta perdiera el equilibrio, lo cual Pablo aprovechó para girar la empuñadura de su espada y hacer que la hoja de este brillara con un resplandor negro, lanzó una cuchillada hacia delante, aunque estaba lejos de Lightning, pero esta llegó a ella en forma de onda de viento, que hizo que se cayera en el suelo, pero se volvió a levantar con una magnifica voltereta.

Hey, la magia está prohibida. Le recordó Snow.

¡Cállate Snow!, le rugió Lightning, eso no ha sido magia, él no puede usar el viento como nosotros, eso lo ha hecho con la fuerza de su espada.

Así es, confesó Pablo, Rayngelion tiene un sistema que inyecta en la hoja un ácido que en contacto con el viento, me permite usar ese tipo de ondas de aire, yo las llamo Las guadañas de Eolo. No infringe las normas, dado que ni es un disparo ni es magia es solo un ataque de mi espada. Continuemos.

Pablo uso su velocidad para acercarse y asestar un golpe a Lightning, pero esta lo detuvo y le dio un puñetazo en la barriga Pablo haciendo que este se doblara y dándole con la empuñadura en el cuello, dejándolo en el suelo. Pablo tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, y giró en el suelo para ponerse de pie con una voltereta.

Este será el último movimiento. Sentenció el chico.

Di mejor que será el movimiento que te hará perder. Le respondió Lightning.

Pablo se lanzó hacia a ella para darle una estocada, pero ella la bloqueo con su espada, entonces Pablo que previó ese movimiento, levantó la pierna derecha para darle una patada en las costillas, pero Lightning se la agarró para que no pudiera darle, entonces Pablo en un último esfuerzo levantó la izquierda y le dio una patada en el cuello, haciendo que ambos cayesen, mientras estaba en el suelo cogieron las espadas, y cada cual la puso en el cuello del contrario. Su respiración era muy agitada, por culpa del combate, ambos se miraban fijamente.

Empate. Dijeron los dos.

Se levantaron del suelo y se sacudieron el polvo de la ropa.

Si no me hubieras dado en el cuello habría ganado. Aun eres un novato. Le espetó Lightning.

La verdadera patada era la que te di en el cuello, pero desgraciadamente perdí el equilibrio, si no la victoria hubiera sido mía. _Mentira podrida si no se me llega ocurrir lo de la segunda patada me habría pateado el trasero._ Y si yo soy un novato tu también pues acabas de empatar conmigo.

No te has el chulo, debo reconocer que manejas la espada mejor que yo, pero solo es porque no tengo aun dominada a Pegaso. Dame tiempo y verás. Le dijo Lightning.

¿Pegaso?, pregunto Pablo, ¿A si se llama tu espada? Supongo que le va bien dado que tiene el dibujo de un caballo.

Supongo que deberíamos buscarle nombre a nuestras armas. Ya sé llamaré a mi Boomerang nuevo Talscream. Dijo Hope.

Creo que el nombre de Firas y Fury sería el idóneo para mis nuevas pistolas. Sentenció Sazh.

Yo llamare a los míos Icepeak. Dijo Snow.

_Que poca imaginación tiene, eso significa cumbre helada en inglés._

Esto, yo, creo que llamare a la mía Subirai. Dijo Serah.

Ese era el nombre del hámster que tuviste cuando tenías 5 años. Le dijo extrañada Lightning.

Ya lo sé pero era muy pequeña cuando murió y como no sabía de qué murió para mí siempre ha estado vivo. Dijo Serah poniéndose colorada.

Awww mi esposa es linda para cualquier cosa. Dijo Snow dándole un abrazo y frotando su mejilla contra la de Serah.

_Y este tío va a casarse con ella ¿Qué puñetas vio en él?_

Déjala ya Snow, le ordenó Lightning, tenéis que ir a prepararos, la boda será dentro de poco, haced las maletas pues mañana salimos a primera hora. Además ya son las 7:00 de la mañana, quedan 5 horas para la boda. Tenéis que arreglaros.

Después de despedirse unos de otros cada cual fue a sus respectivas casas a prepararse para la boda, a Snow hubo prácticamente que sacarlo a rastras de la casa, ya que no quería separarse de Serah.

Después de la escenita con Snow, Serah subió a maquillarse y peinarse, para estar lista para la boda.

Como habían sudado en el combate. Pablo decidió darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, como ya se había secado y lavado la del día anterior se puso la misma, dado que no tenía otra muda. Y dejo la otra para lavar.

_La recogeré antes de irnos. _Se dijo así mismo mientras la tendía. _Si la otra se me rompe o ensucia demasiado no tendría otra con la que cambiarme. Light debe estar a punto de salir, ya verás lo que me voy a reír cuando se ponga ese espantoso vestido de dama de honor._

Si has terminado de hablar con la ropa, ven aquí, necesito ayuda. Dijo Lightning que aun vestía como siempre, todavía no se habia puesto el vestido de dama de honor.

¿Qué ocurre? Preguntó Pablo.

Ya que no tienes, nada que hacer, ve a la tienda y compra lo de esta lista. Le ordeno la chica.

Le entregó un papel lleno de objetos con el precio al lado, y una tarjeta de crédito.

Ve y compra lo de la lista y algo de ropa nueva para ti, ya que solo tienes esas dos mudas de ropa. Le dijo Lightning.

De acuerdo y gracias. Le agradeció Pablo.

De nada pesado, anda vete ya. Dijo ella sonriendo.

Pablo asintió y se fue andando hasta el distrito comercial. La brisa mañanera llenaba sus pulmones, y el sol le daba en la cara haciendo que se sintiera vivo.

_Debo dar gracias por encontrarme con gente así de buena como Serah y Light, aunque esta sea una mandona, tiene su punto, al menos también es amable y cariñosa, aunque no desde luego conmigo. ¿Por qué demonios le doy antas vueltas? Light eso solo una amiga más ¿Por qué tengo que pensar ahora en ella?_

Un grito le sacó de sus pensamientos. Dos tíos estaban molestando a una chica, era realmente como una princesa sacada de un cuento, el pelo era largo, le llegaba hasta la cintura y era de color azul, (este hecho le extrañaría, pero después de vivir dos días con las pelirosas ya no le llamaba la atención), tenía la piel más clara incluso que la de Lightning, los ojos eran azules, su cara estaba más redondeada, eso le llevó a pensar que aún no tendría ni los 16, y llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco. Y unos zapatos planos.

Oye guapa aún estamos esperando que el viejo de tu abuelo se decida a vender de una jodida vez la tienda. Dijo el primer abuson.

Si, además está en nuestro territorio y aun no nos ha pagado la protección. Quizás debamos cobrarnos la deuda contigo. Le espeto el segundo.

Dejadme por favor. Dijo La chica con lágrimas en los ojos

Pablo se lanzó contra esos tío y les dio un puñetazo a ambos colocándose entre la chica que estaba caída en el suelo y los tíos que estaban tumbados allí después del puñetazo que les dio.

Porque no os metéis con alguien de vuestro tamaño, capullos. Les insulto el cazademonios.

Te voy a reventar a hostias mamón. Dijo mientras sacaba una vara para golpear a Pablo.

Este sacó a Cluster y Storm, y se puso a disparar por donde pisaba los tíos, haciéndoles bailar como si fueran unas marionetas.

Veamos como bailas. Dijo Pablo mientras le disparaba.

Yo me largo de aquí. Dijo uno mientras corría.

Yo también, dile al viejo que como no nos pague iremos todos a por él. Sentenció el otro.

Capullos. Dijo Pablo en voz baja. ¿Te han hecho daño? _Vaya pregunta estúpida pues claro que se lo han hecho._ Le tendió la mano. Pero la chica no se la cogió, estaba mirando al suelo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

La chica de repente salió corriendo entre la multitud, pablo se lanzó en la persecución tras de ella.

Espera. ¿Quiénes son esos tipos? ¿Qué es lo que quieren de ti? Le preguntó Pablo.

La chica se metió en una tienda, pequeña alejada del distrito comercial, a diferencia de las otras que tenían grandes escaparates de cristal, y paredes blancas. Esta estaba hecha madera vieja con puertas correderas. En el cartel se leía "Alimentación Jee"

_Esta claro que no iban a vender electrónica con esas pintas. En fin entraré a ver._

Pablo entró en la tienda, cuando de repente unpuño salió de las sombras, esta lo esquivo por los pelos. Salió de la tienda y desenfundo Rayngelion. De la tienda salió un hombre mayor con una trenza de luchador chino larga teñida de canas, los ojos rasgados y de negro profundo, llevaba un traje chino de color amarillo con un Kan ji japonés, que Pablo ignoraba su significado.

Menuda forma de recibir a un cliente con razón este sitio está de pena. Le dijo Pablo.

Búrlate cuanto quieras, sentenció el anciano, no venderé mi tienda a unos desalmados como vosotros, habéis atacado a mi nieta. Y no pienso consentirlo.

El anciano colocó las manos una encima de otra, creo una esfera blanca de energía.

Este es tu fin. Gritó el viejo, ¡_Byakudai!_ Un rayo de energía blanco (parecido al KAMEHAMEHA) fue lanzado hacia Pablo. Este se movió para intentar esquivarlo pero fue demasiado tarde, y el Byakudai le dio.

Fin del capitulo 4


	5. Chapter 5

_Antes que nada decir que únicamente me pertenecen los personajes que clasificare como O.C. (Original Character) el resto pertenece a su correspondiente dueño._

Personajes

Pondré los personajes y a quien pertenecen:

Pablo (OC)

Elsy (OC)

Comandante (OC)

Eri (OC)

Jee (OC)

Lightning (final fantasy 13)

Serah (final fantasy 13)

Snow (final fantasy 13)

Hope (final fantasy 13)

Sazh (final fantasy 13)

Dajh (final fantasy 13)

_**Capítulo 5: Elevación**_

El Byakudai del anciano había dado Pablo, afortunadamente se movió para que no le diera de lleno pero aun así le dio en el brazo izquierdo, haciendo que Pablo no pudiese moverlo. Pues estaba seguro de que tenía los huesos rotos.

Esto es lo que se obtiene cuando subestimas a tu rival. Le dijo el viejo.

Pablo estaba en cuclillas en el suelo, aguantándose el brazo izquierdo con el derecho, ya que este le dolía un montón

¿Abuelo pero que has hecho? Dijo la chica de antes. Este fue el que me ayudó.

Ahh lo siento, pero como dijo que vendrían creí que eras uno de esa banda de rufianes, espera, tomate esto te sanará. Le dio en anciano.

Pablo se lo tomó de un trago (estaba súper amargo) y sin mediar palabra. Cuando lo terminó le devolvió el frasco al hombre.

Gracias Maestro cazademonios. Dijo Pablo.

¿Cómo lo sabes? Bueno es igual no es un tema para hablar en la calle. Pasa dentro. Le ordenó el anciano.

Una vez dentro de la tienda, Pablo le explicó lo que pasó con su nieta y aquellos matones.

Ya entiendo tú fuiste el que la salvó. Siento haberte golpeado con Byakudai, pero al ser un cazademonios deberías haber usado algún hechizo para contrarrestarlo. Dijo el anciano.

Es que aun soy un novato, se excusó Pablo, solo se llenar mi puño de energía como si fuera un guante y pegar con él al rival.

Yo podría enseñarte a hacerlo. Dijo el viejo. Con unos meses de entrenamiento te convertirías en un cazademonios de primera.

No tengo unos meses, apenas tengo unas 5 horas, tengo que ir al valle de Ragnarok a rescatar a unas amigas. Le dijo Pablo.

Ya veo. Me presentaré soy Jee maestro de cazademonios, el último que queda. Y ella es mi dulce nieta Eri.

Abuelo no digas eso me haces sonrojar. Se sonrojo la chica.

Jajaja bueno Pablo, dijo Jee. Dijiste que solo tenías unas horas ¿no? Pues empecemos a entrenar, lo difícil ya lo tienes te enseñare a proyectar la energía en la distancia. Para eso no necesito más de 5 horas. Con tus habilidades actuales, quizás ganaras a cualquiera en combate de espadas, pero si hay magia por medio, la cosa cambia. Disparar desde la distancia te ayudará, a vencer fácilmente a enemigos que usan ataques de largo alcance.

Bueno supongo que debo aprenderlo. Dijo Pablo.

Pablo y Jee se fueron al patio de atrás, y empezaron a realizar el entrenamiento. Pablo tuvo que hacer increíbles ejercicios que le desgastaron por completo, dado que tenía que reducir un entrenamiento, que por lo general llevaría meses a unas cuantas horas. En 3 horas, Pablo aprendió a lanzar ondas de energía con su espada semejantes a hoces de aire (les llamó a esas ondas Darkcros, y un escudo de energía llamado Senkai, intentó aprender el Byakudai del anciano pero no podía usarlo debido a que tenía que usar una sola mano, ya que en la otra llevaba a Rayngelion.

Mierda es imposible que aprenda el Byakudai, no puedo usar las dos manos. Sentencio el muchacho.

Relájate, has hecho un gran progreso pero el Byakudai necesita las dos manos para que la energía no se escape. Le explico el anciano.

Maldición es un ataque genial pero no pudo realizarlo. Se quejó Pablo.

Ya lo conseguirás. Entrena en tu viaje y si lo haces con una sola habrás superado a este viejo carcamal. Le comentó Jee.

Los dos se reían mientras entraban en la habitación.

Poneos cómodos, he preparado un té a ambos. Les dijo Eri.

Gracias. Le agradecieron ambos.

Era agradable estar con Eri y con Jee, pero tenía que irse dentro de dos horas era la boda Serah y aún no había comprado nada de la lista, ni la ropa para el viaje. Cuando se disponía a irse se oyó desde la calle:

Eh viejo sal de una vez. Dijo una voz fuera de la tienda.

Otra vez ellos. Se quejó Jee.

¿Quiénes son? Preguntó Pablo.

Son unos mafiosos que quieren hacerse con el control de la zona de mercado, pero como mi abuelo no vende, no pueden tener el control total, y por eso nos hacen la vida imposible. Le contesto Eri.

Jee solo me queda una hora y media, aplastémoslos para siempre. Para que no vuelvan. Le sugirió Pablo.

Con tu ayuda creo que podremos quitarles de en medio. Dijo Jee.

Pablo desenfundó a Rayngelion.

A patear traseros. Se burló Pablo.

Eri trae Yamato. Le ordenó Jee.

Eri trajo una espada y se la dio a Jee, este la desenfundó, era una katana tan larga como Rayngelion, de color plateado y de empuñadura blanca.

¿Estás listo chico? Le pregunto Jee.

Y que lo digas viejo, Dijo Pablo.

Pablo y Jee salieron de la tienda y antes de que los miembros de la banda atacaran se lanzaron contra ellos. Eran unos 20 o 30 así que tuvieron que emplearse a fondo. Pablo usó a Rayngelion y su ataque Darkcros para acabar con 5 que tenía en frente, Jee se encargó de más de 10 de una sola estocada, si necesidad de hechizos, se notaba la experiencia que tenía a la hora de usar a Yamato.

Los otros 15 que quedaban intentaron golpearles, craso error, Pablo y Jee se encargaron de ellos con unas cuantas estocadas y cuchilladas, eran demasiado rápidos para ellos. Cuando todos estaban tirados en el suelo. Uno que parecía el líder se levantó.

No creáis que basta con esto para ganarnos. Dijo el Líder.

El líder chasqueo los dedos y un bégimo apareció por un portal de invocación del Psicom.

Acaba con ellos. Le ordenó El Lider.

Mierda. Gritó Pablo.

Esquivaron el ataque del bégimo por los pelos, pero la criatura, seguía atacando con las zarpas e intentando morderlos, hasta que dio un zarpazo a la tienda que casi la tira abajo.

_Maldición, Eri sigue dentro, si golpea una vez más la tienda fijo que se cae._

Jee se puso entre el bégimo y la tienda, soltó a Yamato y grito Byakudai. El rayo blanco no tardó en darle en el pecho al bégimo, pero por muy fuerte que era el ataque solo conseguía retrasarlo un poco.

_Solo no lo conseguirá nunca y Darkcros no es lo bastante fuerte para derrotarlo. Debo intentarlo al menos._

Pablo se lanzó contra el bégimo y se puso delante de él al lado de Jee. Concentró la energía en su puño izquierdo.

_Debo hacerlo, por Jee Eri y los chicos y chicas que me han tratado bien desde que llegué aquí. _La energía del puño de Pablo empezó a girar en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, y de repente le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Light y los demás. _Observa Jee mi golpe definitivo que me has enseñado._ ¡GATSUGA!. Una Especie de Kamehameha negro y rojo salió del puño izquierdo de Pablo que impacto en el pecho del bégimo como hizo Byakudai, los dos juntos crearon una onda expansiva que destruyó al bégimo.

Bien hecho al final superaste al carcamal, has creado tu propio ataque con una sola mano, bien hecho Pablo. Le dijo Jee.

Los pandilleros al ver como Pablo y Jee mataron al Bégimo salieron corriendo y más de uno juraba no volver a poner los pies en el distrito. Eso hizo que Pablo y Jee se riesen. Eri en ese momento salió de la tienda. Estaba sana y salva, tanto Jee como Pablo se alegraron de que el ataque del bégimo no dañara la estructura.

Bueno parece que todo acabó por fin. Dijo Jee.

Estas seguro de eso Jee. Preguntó una misteriosa voz.

¡Oh no! Los ojos de Pablo se clavaron en la figura que estaba delante de ellos. No era otro que Venzit, el Archidemonio del aire. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Después de tu faena, nos vimos obligados a vagar por el mundo pero ahora, estamos buscando las piezas necesarias para usar a Ragnarok a nuestro gusto. Y tú eres una de esas piezas. Se confesó Venzit.

Tranquilo Pablo, por muy Archidemonio que sea, nosotros somos dos podemos con él, luz y oscuridad juntos no pueden ser vencidos por un patético demonio de viento. Le dijo Jee.

Hablas con arrogancia, viejo insolente. Pablo y Jee se pusieron en posición de ataque. Yo soy Venzit. Dijo mientras se quitaba la capucha negra. El príncipe de los cielos.

Venzit se transformó en su forma real, era como un hombre con alas totalmente cubierto de plumas verdes y blancas con garras de águila en pies y manos y con la cara tapada por un pañuelo verde que solo dejaba ver su ojos rojos y su pelo blanco.

Morirás viejo y tú te postraras ante nosotros. Y se lanzó contra ellos. Les amenazó el archidemonio.

Venzit era veloz y tenía la ventaja de poder volar, pero eso solo lo hacía más interesante, ya que la supervelocidad de Pablo y Jee era muy superior a la suya, pero eso tan solo les servía para esquivar sus ondas de viento y sus plumas explosivas.

Con esta estrategia no conseguiremos vencerle, además cuanto más corramos, más nos cansaremos. Sentenció Pablo.

Se me ha ocurrido una idea pero para ello, con mi ataque supremo, le aseguró el viejo. Puedo destruirle de un golpe pero para ello necesito un minuto sin que me desconcentren o si no será inútil.

Un minuto cuando no se tiene ninguna ventaja es mucho tiempo. Pero tratare de distraerle. Dijo Pablo.

Pablo y Jee se separaron. Pablo fue y atacó directamente a Venzit, el cual cayó al suelo, Venzit no llevaba armas, ni falta que le hacía, su piel era dura como el acero, aunque los golpes de Pablo llegaban a darle, no le hacían nada, durante un rato, estuvieron intercambiando golpes,, hasta que Venzit lanzo una onda de aire que tiró a pablo por el suelo, aprovechando eso Venzit se lanzó e intentó aplastar a Pablo con sus garras, pero este se zafó de su ataque rodando por el suelo, pablo estaba agotado y las fuerzas le abandonaban, en ese momento, Venzit se lanzó contra él para atravesarle con sus garras, pero pablo extrayendo sus últimas fuerzas, lanzó un Gatsuga sobre Venzit, el cual lo paró con las manos sin ningún esfuerzo.

Creías que tu ridículo poder podía vencerme, ¡Necio!, mientras aun paraba el Gatsuga de Pablo

Lo cierto es que no trataba de ganarte, sino de distraerte. ¡JEE ahora! Le confesó Pablo.

Allá voy ¡Fuma Shuriken! Grito el anciano.

Cientos de shurikens de luz Impactaron contra Venzit, creando una gran explosión de luz, la explosión no dejo rastro de Venzit.

Por fin lo hicimos hemos derrotado aun archidemonio. Se alegró Pablo.

Eso parece. ¿Dónde está Eri? Preguntó Jee

Tranquilo abuelo estoy aquí. Le tranquilizo la niña.

Bien. Pablo quédate con esto. Y le dio a Yamato.

No puedo aceptar a Yamato es tu espada. Dijo el muchacho.

Yamato es una luchadora y conmigo no hará más que aburrirse, necesita acción y yo ya estoy viejo. Llama a Cluster y a Storm. Dijo el viejo.

¿Cómo lo sabias? Dijo Pablo.

Soy muy viejo ya Pablo. Le comentó Jee. No creas que un prisma de cristal me impedían ver a esos duendes herreros.

Pablo los llamó y acto seguido Jee hizo que comieran a Rayngelion y Yamato.

Ahora usad la fusión de los duendes. Les ordenó Jee

Cluster y Storm empezaron a brillar y se formaron en uno solo, era como una versión grande de los dos pequeños.

Dentro de un minuto tendrás una nueva espada hecha con dos armas demoniacas, creo que nunca se hizo una tan poderosa ya que estaba prohibido, pero así te será más fácil tu misión. Dijo el viejo.

Tal y como dijo Jee, al minuto Cluster y Storm volvieron a la normalidad, dándole a Pablo su nueva arma, era exactamente igual a la Red Queen de Nero del Devil May Cry 4. Salvo que la hoja era más estrecha lo que le daba más movilidad y velocidad, además la hoja era totalmente negra y estaba adornada con rayas rojas que parecían los rayos de una tormenta, además tenía la misma longitud que Rayngelion, lo que le hacía capaz de manejarla tanto con una como con las dos manos. Pablo se la puso en la espalda.

Gracias por todo. Le agradeció Pablo.

De nada hombre. Dentro de la casa hay un paquete con lo de tu lista y ropa nueva, yate las he cobrado de la tarjeta. Le explicó Jee.

Bien, gracias por todo Jee. Vamos adentro, recogeré el paquete y me iré ya solo quedan 20 minutos antes dela boda de Serah. Dijo Pablo.

Bien. Buena suerte en tu…

La frase no llegó a completarse pues Venzit, estaba atravesando el pecho de Jee con la garra.

Fin del capítulo 5


	6. Chapter 6

_Antes que nada decir que únicamente me pertenecen los personajes que clasificare como O.C. (Original Character) el resto pertenece a su correspondiente dueño._

Personajes

Pondré los personajes y a quien pertenecen:

Pablo (OC)

Elsy (OC)

Comandante (OC)

Eri (OC)

Jee (OC)

Lightning (final fantasy 13)

Serah (final fantasy 13)

Snow (final fantasy 13)

Hope (final fantasy 13)

Sazh (final fantasy 13)

Dajh (final fantasy 13)

_**Capítulo 6: El despertar**_

Con la garra clavada en el corazón de Jee, Venzit se reía mientras Pablo observaba como su nuevo amigo moría a manos del terrible Archidemonio del viento. Un grito llegó desde la tienda, era Eri estaba viendo como su abuelo era asesinado por el monstruo.

Increíble que este simple humano me haya arrastrado al borde la muerte, pero se te olvidó que los archidemonios no somos tan débiles. Dijo mientras sacaba la garra y se posó en un saliente del edificio de al lado. Ahora iré a por ti.

Cuida de Eri. Dijo Jee desplomándose en el suelo. La vida había abandonado su cuerpo.

Venzit se reía apoyado en el saliente.

¡Tú! ¡Monstruo! ¿Cómo te has atrevido? Dijo Pablo mientras estaba apoyado en el suelo a cuatro patas junto al cadáver de Jee. ¿Cómo te atrevisteeeeeeeeeeeee?

Pablo sintió como su poder le golpeaba por todo el cuerpo, entonces una columna de oscuridad se formó en torno a él a los pocos segundos desapareció y de ella apareció Pablo, levantado y sin la marca de cazademonios en su brazo, pero sus ojos estaban del mismo color que el interior de la marca, Naranja oscuro y sus pupilas se habían transformado en una raja que atravesaban el iris de arriba abajo, además alrededor de sus ojos apareció un las mismas llamas negras que había en su marca.

Acabas con toda vida con tal de conseguir tus propósitos. Dijo Pablo dirigiéndose a Venzit. Incluso a Jee. Ahora estoy realmente furioso ¡Venziiiiiiiiiit!

Pablo dio un salto hasta el saliente y sacando su nueva espada atacó a Venzit. Le dio tres golpes en el hombro y en el pecho, haciendo que este sangrara, este intentó golpearle, pero Pablo lo esquivo y le hincó la rodilla en el estómago haciendo que este se elevara, lo cogió abrazándolo dejándole los brazos inmovilizados, giró en el aire y lo tiró al suelo, lo que provocó que un gran cráter se creara en la calle. Venzit lanzo varias hoces de aire, Pablo las repelió con su nueva espada, este se acercó para darle un zarpazo, pero Pablo le dio una patada y le envió lejos, aprovechando eso le lanzó un Gatsuga que impacto de lleno en su pecho. Venzit lanzo unas cuantas plumas explosivas, que Pablo esquivo corriendo. Pero Venzit se le acercó por detrás y aprovechó para darle unos cuantos zarpazos y una patada que le envió al otro extremo de la calle, Pablo se levantó como si nada, aunque en realidad esos golpes le habían dolido, Pablo reaccionó dándole una estocada que le hirió en la cara a Venzit, y aprovechó ese descuido para lanzarle otro Gatsuga. En esta ocasión aunque impacto en Venzit este hizo una gran esfera roja y se la lanzó a Pablo, este uso Senkai para bloquearlo, el escudo cumplió su misión pero ese golpe era demasiado fuerte, así que parte de él le dio a Pablo.

Es hora de acabar contigo como hice con ese vejestorio jejeje. Se jactó el archidemonio.

¿Ese Vejestorio? El nombre de ese era ¡Jee! Dijo con toda la rabia que llevaba dentro. Un Halo oscuro de color negro y rojo apareció sobre pablo como si fuera un fuego negro.

Te daré mi golpe más fuerte. Sentenció la criatura.

Venzit lanzó una especie de tornado hacia Pablo, y este lanzó su Gatsuga, al chocar esas dos fuentes de energía, se creó una esfera negra, verde y roja. Cada cual intentaba que llegase hasta el contario. Pablo se sentía cada vez más débil, las fuerzas le abandonaban, sentía que la esfera le alcanzaría en un par de segundos.

Debo reconocer que me asustaste muchacho, pero esto se acaba aquí. Confesó Venzit.

_Maldición es cierto se me acaba la fuerza. Ya no puedo más. _Cuando Pablo estaba a punto de desfallecer, algo le dio fuerzas para continuar.

Puedes hacerlo Pablo, el abuelo y yo confiamos en ti. Le dijo Eri.

_Tiene razón, Light, Sazh, Snow, Serah, Hope, Eri, Jee y Elsy todos confían en mí, además tengo que asistir a una boda._ Pablo cogió su espada la puso enfrente de la esfera giró el mango haciendo que sonara como una motocicleta, y avanzó ambas manos haciendo que la esfera se convirtiera en un taladro que fue en dirección hacia Venzit y que al alcanzarle le abrió por la mitad como si fuera una nuez, dejando que su cuerpo se convirtiera en carbón y de él saliera una especie de espíritu amarillo, que se elevó hasta perderse en el aire.

A Pablo se le acabó la energía y se tumbó de espaldas al cielo, la marca volvió a aparecer en su brazo y las llamas negras y sus ojos naranjas desparecieron dejando los ojos de Pablo de color marrón que había tenido siempre.

Ey, Viejo lo viste, gracias a ti ya hemos eliminado a uno. Dijo Pablo mientras las lágrimas empezaban a correrle por los ojos. Gracias.

Eri se acercó a Pablo y haciéndole beber ese tónico asqueroso volvió hacer que este se volviese a levantar y a recuperar las energías. Psicom y la guardia llegaron a la media hora, investigaron lo sucedido y vieron en las cámaras de seguridad como Jee y Pablo se enfrentaron a Venzit, dejando a Pablo y Eri libre de sospecha, la unidad médica se llevó el cuerpo para prepararlo para el funeral. Pablo entró en la tienda, se bañó para quitarse la sangre y el polvo que tenía encima después de la pelea, y se cambió con la nueva ropa que le dejo Jee. Era diferente a la anterior. Los pantalones eran unos vaqueros negros, pero estaban adornados con llamas blancas por los laterales, las botas eran altas le llegaban casi al a mitad inferior de la pierna., el pantalón de metía por dentro de ellas. La camiseta que llevaba era negra con unas mangas cortas y tenía dibujo de la orden de los cazademonios en la espalda. En el brazo izquierdo llevaba unas tiras de cuero negra (como Ichigo en este video .com/watch?v=Olnsk69M-y8&feature=feedlik miren al principio). En el brazo derecho llevaba una especie de manga que formaba como si fuera la mitad de una chaqueta, de manera que era como una chaqueta negra, sin el lado izquierdo, y la manga era ancha, de modo que ondeaba en el viento, lo único que volvió a ponerse Pablo de su antiguo traje, fue el collar metálico con forma de dragón y su bandana.

Eri llevaba un sencillo traje negro y el pelo recogido en un moño. Sin dirigírsela palabra se acercaron hasta el acantilado donde estaba siendo enterrado Jee, había muchísima gente, era muy conocido en el barrio, Eri tuvo que soportar las condolencias de todo el mundo, Pablo mientras tanto no se movía del lado de la tumba del viejo.

_Apenas le conocía, pero me ayudó a conseguir todo lo que necesitaba, incluso con su muerte me dio el poder para enfrentarme yo solo aun archidemonio. Gracias y hasta pronto viejo amigo. Cuidare de Eri._

Eri marchémonos, hiciste lo que te dije, ¿no? Le preguntó Pablo.

Sí, lo recogí todo ya tengo la maleta preparada y cerré la tienda. Dijo tristemente la chica.

Pablo y Eri se encaminaron hacia la Iglesia de Little Peack Chappel, Eri se había cambiado y llevaba su vestido blanco de siempre, pero allí no había nadie, asique fueron hacia la casa de Lightning. 

_Light me va a matar._

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Lightning, a Pablo le costó entrar, dado que sabía la bronca que le iban a echar, pero avanzó y cruzó la puerta rezando para que no hubiese nadie delante de ella, sus oraciones parecieron ser escuchadas, pues no había nadie.

_Debo dar gracia a aquel que vivió, murió y resucitó por nosotros. Gracias Son Goku._

Desde el pasillo se oían las conversaciones que estaban teniéndolos chicos.

¿Le habrá pasado algo malo? Preguntó Serah. Nunca nos habría dejado tirados, es decir él no es así. Estoy muy preocupada.

Más vale que le haya pasado algo realmente grave, porque si no voy a hacer que le pase. Dijo Lightning.

_Serah está claro que es un ángel, la hermana por el contrario es peor que los cuatro archidemonios juntos._

Ya aparecerá seguramente se habrá perdido, Sazh y Hope han ido a buscarle. Dijo Snow.

Eso hace ya más de una hora y media. Le dijo Serah con tono preocupado.

El distrito es grande pero no tanto como para tardar este tiempo. Protesto Light.

Pablo quería presentarse ante ellos pero tampoco quería, hablar de lo que pasó en el distrito comercial. Hiciera lo que hiciese estaba jodido. Eri le agarraba la mano y miraba el suelo. Estaba claro que debía hablar con ellos, pero no se atrevía.

_He vencido a un archidemonio y ¿no soy capaz de hablar con ellos? Menudo cazademonios estoy hecho._

Hombre Pablo, ya era hora de que aparecieras. Le sorprendió Sazh.

Pablo y Eri se asustaron, pues Sazh apareció detrás de ellos y si ellos escucharlo. Así que se cayeron al suelo Pablo de espaldas y Eri encima de él. Todos pusieron su vista en ellos, Eri estaba colorada como un tomate, y Pablo tenía una cara de "Ya me han pillado" que no podía con ella.

Eri se sentó en el sofá junto a Serah, Hope Snow y Dajh, Sazh estaba sentado en una silla y Pablo y Lightning de pie. Lightning tenía esa mirada de madre que ha acojonado a los hijos por los siglos de los siglos, Pablo no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara, miraba al suelo. Hasta que Lightning empezó a hablar, bueno, más bien a gritar.

¡Me parece increíble que tardaras más de 10 horas en volver, tenías tiempo se sobra para hacer lo que te dije, y encima no vas a la boda! ¡¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo?

Pablo no contestó.

Y encima ni contestas. Dijo Lightning mientras le daba la espalda. Creí que al menos admitirías tu error o algo pero desde luego me has decepcionado, creí que eras valiente, pero esta claro que eres un cobarde.

Pablo tenía los puños apretados, se disponía a responderle. Pero una voz se alzó antes que la suya.

¡Pablo no es un cobarde! Todos miraron a Eri sorprendidos excepto Lightning que la fulminó con la mirada. La pobre Eri temblaba como una hoja, pero aun así siguió con voz firme hablando. El ayudó a Jee a expulsar a los extorsionadores, mataron los dos juntos al bégimo y crearon la nueva espada que lleva a la espalda. Y me salvo de aquel archidemonio.

¿Eso es cierto te enfrentaste a un archidemonio? Pero dijiste que no podías ni hacerles un rasguño con tu nivel actual. Se sorprendió Snow.

Pablo explicó todo lo sucedido en la pelea, como Jee lanzó su Fuma Shuriken, como crearon la nueva espada de Pablo, y como Jee murió y Pablo alcanzó el poder necesario para matar a Venzit.

No sé lo que me pasó, pero la ira y el odio, empezaron a hacer crecer mi poder y conseguí la energía suficiente para matarlo. Les explico el chico.

Modo sobrecarga. Así se llama ese estado. Se trata de quitarle el límite de un cazademonios para hacerle tan fuerte como un demonio de verdad. Hay que tener cuidado, porque si se hace con demasiada frecuencia, podrías herir tu cuerpo gravemente. Solo debe usarse como emergencia. Dijo Eri.

Lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Pero cómo lo sabias? Preguntó Pablo.

No guardo parentesco con Jee, por eso no me parezco a él, yo soy una cazademonios pura. Dijo ella.

¿Qué es una cazademonios pura? Preguntó Hope mientras la miraba embelesado.

Es el hijo de dos demonios que nace con sangre humana, tiene todos los poderes de un cazademonios, pero al nacer con sangre humana se les manda a familias humanas para que los cuiden. Dijo Pablo.

¿Por qué no los cuidan los padres? Dijo Sazh indignado.

Nacen con el poder de los cazademonios, es decir, el poder para matarlos, explicó Pablo, no se arriesgarían a cuidarlos porque saben que tarde o temprano morirían a manos del crio, además los cazademonios puros tiene forma humana toda su vida, no como los demonios, que tienen forma humana y demoniaca.

¿Por qué no los matan entonces? Preguntó Lightning.

Porque son padres no pueden dañar a sus propios hijos, es el instinto natural. Les dijo Eri.

¿Por eso no pudiste venir a la boda? Preguntó Serah, se acercó a Pablo y le abrazó. No pasa nada estabas salvando a la ciudad. A saber que podría haber hecho si no hubieras acabado con él.

Tienes razón Serah la cosa se habría puesto muy fea quizás no hubiéramos podido ni casarnos si Pablo no lo hubiese detenido. Dijo Snow.

_Eso habría sido lo menos grave con diferencia. _Considerad vuestra boda mi regalo de bodas.

Todos, excepto Lightning se rieron.

Lo mejor será que nos acostemos ya, sé que es temprano pero mañana por la mañana podremos salir de la ciudad sigilosamente, para no tener problemas. Explico Sazh.

De acuerdo todos nos quedaremos aquí. Así mañana saldremos sin ningún percance. Lightning salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose a su dormitorio.

El resto hizo lo mismo. Salvo Sazh, Dajh y Hope, que acamparon en el patio. Eri se quedó adormir con Lightning en la cama plegable de su habitación, Snow y Serah durmieron juntos, a pesar de que Lightning puso una mirada que acojonaría al más valiente. Pablo se quedó en el sofá.

A medianoche Pablo se levantó y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, allí le esperaba Lightning.

Hola Light, ¿por qué no duermes? preguntó Pablo

No puedo. Confesó Ella

¿Necesitas compañía? Preguntó él.

Nunca está de más Le dijo ella.

Lo siento, empezó a decir Lightning. Siento haberte llamado cobarde.

No pasa nada. Dijo él sentándose. En parte lo fui no tuve lo que había que tener para decir porque no fui.

Aun así corriste un gran riesgo, gracias por salvar la boda de Serah. Le agradeció Lightning.

Eso y la ciudad. Se burló él.

Lo sé. Él significaba mucho para ti, fue tu maestro.

Pablo afirmó con la cabeza. Lightning hecho la cabeza para atrás.

Es difícil perder a alguien, pero mientras haya gente en quien puedas apoyarte todo irá bien. Ella le cogió la mano y le sonrió. Esa ropa nueva te queda genial. Le dijo ella.

Gracias Light. Dijo Pablo sonrojándose.

Gracias a Jee, Pablo consiguió ablandar un poco el corazón de Lightning, estaba empezando a ser amigos de verdad, se pasaron la noche hablando hasta que finalmente el sueño pudo con los dos y se quedaron dormidos en la mesa.

Fin del capítulo 6


	7. Chapter 7

_Antes que nada decir que únicamente me pertenecen los personajes que clasificare como O.C. (Original Character) el resto pertenece a su correspondiente dueño._

Personajes

Pondré los personajes y a quien pertenecen:

Pablo (OC)

Elsy (OC)

Comandante (OC)

Eri (OC)

Jee (OC)

Lightning (final fantasy 13)

Serah (final fantasy 13)

Snow (final fantasy 13)

Hope (final fantasy 13)

Sazh (final fantasy 13)

Dajh (final fantasy 13)

**Capítulo 7 Reminiscencia**

Aunque la noche fue agradable y descansada para todos, lo cierto era que el grupo estaba superagotados ya que eran las 4 de la mañana, Lightning se empeñó en partir a esa hora, el grupo llevaba un importante agotamiento y a más de uno las ojeras le cubrían toda la cara.

AAAAWWWWW, bostezó Pablo, _no debí quedarme hablando con Lightning toda la noche, no aguantare en pie mucho rato espero despejarme pronto._

En ese momento salió Snow seguido de Serah de la casa ya la única que faltaba del grupo era Lightning. Pablo aprovechó ese momento para decir algo que avergonzara a los recién casados.

¡Ey Snow! Han llamado del libro de los records por ti. Dijo Pablo en tono burlón.

¿A mí?, pregunto Snow, ¿por qué?

Por batir el record del más pringado, bromeo Pablo, eres el único esposo que no ha mojado en su noche de bodas. JAJAJAJAJAJA.

En ese instante Snow y Serah se pusieron tan rojos que parecía que les iluminaba por dentro un semáforo en rojo, Pablo, Sazh y Hope se reían a carcajadas y Eri lo hacía de forma sigilosa, mientras Snow y Serah, se quedaron petrificados con la broma. En ese momento Pablo sintió una presencia a su espalda, se giró y vio a Lightning con un cabreo impresionante, la risa se le cortó en el acto.

Estooooo…..empezó a decir Pablo.

Lightning alzo su brazo y le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza que por poco lo tira al suelo.

Si vuelves a hacer una broma de ese tipo, dijo Lightning, esto será lo más suave que te haré.

Ok, dijo Pablo llevándose las manos a la cabeza. _Ni bromas puede hacer uno._

Después de volver todo a lo normalidad aunque a Pablo le seguía picando la coronilla del golpe recibido cortesía de Lightning. Todos estaban reunidos en la puerta de casa de Lightning y Serah y todos vestían como de costumbre, excepto Pablo que llevaba las ropas que le dio Jee y Eri que en lugar de su vestido blanco lleva uno shorts negros y una camiseta azul sin mangas, y una falda azul que solo cubría el lateral y la parte trasera de los shorts, unas zapatillas de deporte blancas y llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta.

Bien, empezó a decir Lightning, nos hemos levantado tan pronto con un solo propósito llegar al oasis del desierto de Rabtar antes de las 2 de la tarde, de lo contrario el sol nos dará tan fuerte que podría darnos un golpe de calor o algo por el estilo.

¿Y no hay ningún tipo de transporte que nos lleve hasta allí? preguntó Pablo.

Lo hay pero solo viene una vez al mes. Dijo Sazh.

Si hubiésemos salido en la fecha prevista lo habríamos cogido pero uno que yo me sé se entretuvo mucho. Dijo Lightning.

_Si claro, solo me entretuve en salvarle el puñetero culo a tu ciudad cuando un jodido archidemonio apareció, algo que cualquiera podría haber evitado. _

Bueno como llegar hasta allí nos llevaría media jornada a pie, continuo Lightning, usaremos a nuestros eidolones para ir más rápido si vamos al ritmo esperado llegaremos allí a mediodía.

Pero Light, protestó Hope, Alejandro es demasiado pesado y su forma empática es un castillo, no está hecho para moverse velozmente.

Tranquilo tú montarás conmigo en Odín, dijo Light.

¿Pablo, Serah, Eri vosotros tenéis eidolones veloces? Preguntó Sazh

Sí, contesto Pablo, de hecho Hydroid, ganó 5 veces consecutivas el premio en la Formula Eidolón de los AD.

Si tranquilo, dijo Eri, Reflexius es muy rápido.

Mi eidolón Sabergale, es también muy rápido. Sentenció Serah.

Bueno dirijámonos a la puerta este. Así llegaremos rápidamente al desierto y llegaremos al oasis. Declaró Snow.

Todos se pusieron en camino hacia la puerta este, en el camino Pablo le preguntó a Sazh por Dajh, este le comentó que le había dejado en casa de unos amigos de confianza, mientras que caminaban pasaron el rato hablando de sus aficiones. Pablo y Light conectaron muy bien a pesar de sus diferencias en cuanto a su forma de ser, Eri y Serah se hicieron muy amigas. Pablo también estuvo hablando mucho con Hope, Sazh y Snow.

A los 20 minutos de caminata, llegaron a la puerta este, que estaba custodiada por el PSICOM.

Oíd, esta zona esta lleva al desierto de Rabtar, si entráis ahí es bajo vuestra responsabilidad, una vez fuera no socorremos a nadie. Dijo un oficial del PSCOM.

Aun así seguiremos, afirmó Lightning.

Os lo advertí, luego si os pasa algo es cosa vuestra. Repitió el oficial otra vez.

La puerta metálica se abrió como la de un hangar de un avión, y mostró en todo su esplendor el desierto de Rabtar en la madrugada. Los chicos y chicas avanzaron y cuando se cerraron las puertas tras de ellos, empezaron a invocar a sus eidolones.

¡Shiva! Gritó Snow.

¡Brunilda! Gritó Sazh

¡Odín! Gritó Light

¡Sabergale! Gritó Serah

¡Reflexius! Gritó Eri

¡Hydroid! Gritó Pablo

Las gemelas Shiva aparecieron al lado de Snow, Brunilda al lado de Sazh y Odín al lado de Lightning. Sabergale apareció al lado de Serah (Sabergale es un guerrero alto parecido al Zord del power ranger blanco de mighty morphin con un sable amarillo en uno de los brazos) Reflexius era un rombo de cristal gigante que apareció al lado de Eri, Hydroid apareció al lado de Pablo (su aspecto era como el de un demonio gigante de color negro y rojo con grandes cuernos y dos espadas una en cada mano)

Es hora de realizar el modo empático dijo Pablo.

Y así lo hicieron como si fueran transformers o los Zords de power rangers, los eidolones se transformaron.

Odín se transformó en caballo, en el que se subieron Light y Hope.

Brunilda se transformó en coche y las gemelas Shiva en moto.

Sabergale se trasformó en un tigre haciendo que su cola fuera el sable que antes llevaba en la mano.

Reflexius se abrió y apareció un pájaro azul de cristal parecido a un halcón con unas grandes plumas de cristal que le salían por la cola y le cubrían el cuerpo.

Hydroid se transformó en una criatura a cuatro patas que parecía un lagarto gigante con cuernos rojos y púas rojas por el cuerpo (mirad en google HYDRANOIDE para haceros una idea)

Todos montaron en sus eidolones, excepto Hope que montó en el de Lightning. Pablo y Light eran los únicos que llevaban las armas de sus eidolones.

Ok chicos tenemos menos de siete horas para llegar allí, no podemos entretenernos, evitad los combates que podáis recordad que los eidolones se cansan también así que rumbo al este sin parar ¿de acuerdo? Light, Hope y yo iremos delante, y vosotros nos seguiréis, el oasis está a 24 horas a pie, y debemos hacer el recorrido en menos de 7, así que solo me queda por decir ¡EN MARCHAAAAAA!

En ese momento los 7 se pusieron en marcha, montados en los eidolones a través del desierto de Rabtar una travesía a contrarreloj, en la que deberían recorre una distancia enorme en menos de 7 horas. Hydroid llevaba la delantera, y el resto le seguía en formación en el desierto había muchas criaturas salvajes, de buen grado Pablo se habría desecho de más de una pero si provocaban a esos bichos se meterían en combates que no les interesaba, ya que el tiempo corría en su contra. Hydroid, Odín, Sabergale y Reflexius no tenían problemas para cruzar el desierto al ser criaturas de cuatro patas y voladoras, los obstáculos eran fácilmente superados por los eidolones, sobre todo para Hydroid, que estaba en su terreno, el desierto.

El tiempo pasaba ya habían consumido 6 horas de las 7 que tenían, no pararon en ningún momento pero el cansancio se hacía patente tanto en los jinetes como en sus monturas.

Queda menos de una hora- dijo Pablo- Eri, ¿puedes ver el oasis?

Un momento, contesto la chica, la espera a que Eri dijera algo era insufrible y el calor empezaba a apretar a los guerreros, de pronto Eri dijo, ¡Allí está al norte a menos de 3km!

Genial- dijo Snow- Llegaremos en un santiamén.

Todos apretaron el paso y llegaron rápidamente cerca del oasis, pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar, un terrible terremoto sacudió la tierra, y un vórtice de arena se presentó ante ellos, de él saló un gusano gigante, era enorme, marrón de unos 30 metros o más con una boca llena de dientes internos y con seis ojos de color morado, y dando un rugido detuvo al grupo.

Madre mía, dijo Serah, ¿no nos enfrentaremos a eso? ¿Verdad?

Ya lo creo que si ese gusano quiere guerra y vamos a dársela, dijo Sazh.

En ese momento Hope bajo de Odín e invocó Alejandro. El gigante cayó del cielo y se levantó frente al gusano.

Muy bien Alejandro, dijo Hope, es hora de repartir leña.

En ese momento Eri y Reflexius atacaron al gusano desde el aire, de manera que tenía que tener la cabeza levantada, en ese momento Alejandro agarró al gusano entre sus brazos para impedir el movimiento de este, Los demás atacaron en tropel embistiendo al gusano y usando sus garras, espadas y todos los ataques mágicos disponibles. Pero el gusano parecía ser de hierro ni se inmutaba, en ese momento cuando el gusano se deshizo de todos dando un coletazo y parecía que se lanzaba a devorar a Hope, Alejandro entro en modo empático y lanzo su ataque definitivo contra el gusano haciendo que este levantara la cabeza y gimiese de dolor.

_Ahora es nuestra oportunidad Hydroid._ Pablo usó el modo sobrecarga y junto a Hydroid se lanzó a por el gusano escalando por el cuerpo de este hasta su boca.

Espera no uses el modo sobrecarga dijo Light.

Pero era demasiado tarde Pablo y Hydroid estaban cerca de la boca del gusano y saltaron por encima de la boca de este.

Muy bien Hydroid, nuestro golpe final, Ráfaga de Tinieblas. Gritó Pablo.

En ese momento Hydroid creo una inmensa bola oscura y Pablo saltó sobre el lomo de Hydroid y usando las dos espadas de Hydroid, creo dos cuchillas gigante que golpearon la bola haciendo que esta se rompiese y cayese sobre el gusano una columna de oscuridad inmensa, lo cual hizo que el gusano de desvaneciese en la arena del desierto.

Ja lo conseguimos. Dijo este cuando se posaron Hydroid y él en el suelo. No había nada que temer.

Hemos tenido mucha suerte dijo Serah, mientras todos hacían que los eidolones volviesen a sus marcas. Ya estaban en la entrada del oasis así que no los necesitaban y se merecían los pobres un descanso después de la caminata y el combate con el gusano.

Sí podría haber sido peor dijo Light mientras se sacudía la arena, y tú desactiva el modo sobrecarga recuerda que es malo tenerlo activado mucho tiempo.

Lo sé, dijo Pablo, ya lo desactivo. Pero no podía desactivarlo.

Ey ¿qué pasa no me oyes? desactívalo. Le repitió Light

No puedo, dijo Pablo.

En ese momento unos tentáculos pequeños de oscuridad como si fueran ramas de árboles muy finas, pero parecían echa de carne empezaron a salir del lugar donde Pablo tenía la marca y empezaron a cubrirle entero, él se retorcía e intentaba liberarse pero era imposible y en menos de tres segundo le cubrieron totalmente crearon una armadura negra y opaca sobre él, dejándole totalmente inmóvil. Pablo no veía nada se veía así mismo en un lugar donde reinaba la oscuridad y solo podía mantenerse a flote mientras flotaba y descendía muy lentamente.

Sus amigos rodeaban su cuerpo, muy nerviosos pues no sabían que hacer. Hope, Lightning Serah y Eri lanzaban el hechizo Cura pero no servía de nada la armadura no cambiaba y Pablo seguía allí quieto sin moverse.

¿Qué podemos hacer? Dijo Serah- Hay que salvarle.

Lo sé dijo Lightning- llevémosle al oasis allí estaremos más tranquilos. Y no nos dará el sol.

Sazh y Snow le llevaron dentro del oasis, el lugar era muy fresco y había mucha agua y sombra por todos lados.

Eri sabes que le pasa, preguntó Serah, también eres una cazademonios ¿eso es normal?

No lo sé Serah, es la primera vez que lo veo.

¿Será por el modo sobrecarga? preguntó Sazh.

No, contesto Eri, no produce esos efectos.

¿Qué podemos hacer? hay que ayudarle, dijo Hope, no podemos dejarle así.

Eri se acercó a Pablo y puso su mano sobre él, la cual se iluminó. Estuvo así unos 10 minutos hasta que dijo: Pablo está atrapado por algo, ahora la única manera que puede salvarse es que él luche no podemos hacer nada, salvo esperar.

¿Qué es lo que le atrapa?, preguntó Snow.

No lo sé. Dijo Eri, entre lágrimas.

Hope, Serah y Sazh también empezaron a llorar, Snow estaba aguantándose pero se preocupaba por su amigo.

Dejad de llorar, no está muerto, no tendremos que esperar mucho, si Pablo solo tiene que enfrentarse a algo que hay dentro de él vencerá, es demasiado terco para aceptar la muerte. Dijo Light volviéndose de espaldas. Voy a coger algo de agua.

Espera hermanita voy contigo. Dijo Serah, secándose las lágrimas.

Mientras nosotros le vigilaremos y esperaremos. Les dijo Snow.

Serah y Light se alejaron bastante del grupo y recogieron algo de agua. Entonces Serah dejó la botella en el suelo, e hizo que su hermana también la dejase.

Ahora ya puedes hermana, dijo Serah.

¿Qué puedo qué? Dijo Lightning.

Desahógate sé que también estás preocupada. Le dijo Serah deja que tus sentimientos salgan.

No estoy…, entonces unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Light, Sí lo estoy pero sé que va a volver y que estará bien, dijo ella entre lágrimas.

Serah la abrazó.

Tranquila todo saldrá bien, dijo Serah.

Lo sé dijo Light secándose las lágrimas. Volvamos.

Mientras Pablo seguía descendiendo hasta que llegó a una plataforma de cristal transparente, en la que había un demonio encadenado, se acercó a él y le miró, tenía el mismo tamaño de Pablo y las mismo cuerpo, solo que estaba cubierto por una armadura metálica de color negro y rojo y tenía unos grandes cuernos que le salían de la frente, además no tenía cara, su piel era como la del Kyuby de Naruto cuanto este se transformaba, negra y rojo y los ojos y boca no eran más que huecos que despedían luz blanca.

Estaba encadenado de pies y manos a un trozo de cristal.

Pablo se acercó desenfundando a Rayngelion y se la puso en el cuello al demonio.

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Eres tú quien me ha hecho esto? Pregunto con rabia Pablo.

No, no he sido yo, dijo el demonio, sino él.

Y señaló al samurái que tenía detrás, Pablo se giró y se puso en guardia. El Samurái media unos dos metros llevaba la típica armadura de samurái negra, en lugar de cara tenía una careta de demonio japonés de porcelana de color blanca con pintadas rojas. En ese momento el demonio samurái alzó su mano y extrajo a Yamato de Rayngelion que volvió a su estado anterior solo que la espada de Pablo estaba rota por la mitad. Y la atrajo a su mano. El samurái cogió a Yamato en el vuelo y se puso en guardia.

¿Cómo ha hecho eso? Dijo Pablo.

Fácil es el demonio que reside en Yamato y tú le has dejado entrar fusionando a Rayngelion con él. Dijo el demonio atado.

¿Y tú quién eres? Pregunto Pablo.

¿No te has dado cuenta Pablo? – Dijo el demonio- Yo soy tu.

**Fin del capítulo 7**


	8. Chapter 8

_Antes que nada decir que únicamente me pertenecen los personajes que clasificare como O.C. (Original Character) el resto pertenece a su correspondiente dueño._

Personajes

Pondré los personajes y a quien pertenecen:

Pablo (OC)

Elsy (OC)

Comandante (OC)

Eri (OC)

Jee (OC)

Lightning (final fantasy 13)

Serah (final fantasy 13)

Snow (final fantasy 13)

Hope (final fantasy 13)

Sazh (final fantasy 13)

Dajh (final fantasy 13)

**Capítulo 8: En la oscuridad está la respuesta**

Pablo se quedó impactado con la afirmación del demonio encadenado.

¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Mientes!- dijo Pablo.

Por supuesto que es verdad, dijo el demonio. Abrió la palma de su mano y congeló al samurái en cristal. Escucha eso no durara mucho tiempo. ¿Sabes por qué existo? Porque has negado siempre tú condición de demonio.

¿Y a mí que me cuentas?- preguntó Pablo.

Si quieres vencer a esa criatura debes ser un cazademonios-dijo el demonio atado- ahora solo eres un humano con poderes excepcionales, pero siempre negaste tu condición de demonio, porque te da miedo volverte como ellos.

Eso no te incumbe- dijo Pablo.

Claro que lo hace si no formo parte de ti como coño pretendes vencer a esas criaturas, necesitas aceptar lo que eres- dijo el demonio- Un cazademonios es un humano con sangre de demonio. Es lo que tú eres.

Pablo se quedó pensativo. _Sé que tiene razón pero y ¿si me vuelvo como ellos?_

En ese instante Pablo recordó una lección del comandante. Lo importante no es el poder si no como lo utilizamos, el poder solo se usa bien o mal si nosotros queremos usarlo bien o mal, nada nos impide hacer el bien al igual que el mal solo nosotros mismo.

Un cazademonios es valeroso- dijo el demonio.

_¿El juramento de los cazademonios? Entonces realmente él es parte de mí._

Un cazademonios es valeroso- repitió el demonio.

Un cazademonios es valeroso- dijo Pablo.

Su arma protege a los débiles- dijo el demonio.

Su arma protege a los débiles- repitió Pablo.

Su brazo levanta al herido- dijo el demonio.

Su brazo levanta al herido- repitió Pablo.

Su sabiduría no conoce límite- dijo el demonio.

Su sabiduría no conoce límite- dijo pablo

Su fuerza sostiene a los débiles- dijo el demonio.

Su fuerza sostiene a los débiles- dijo Pablo

¡SU IRA ANIQUILA AL MALVADO!- dijo el demonio.

¡SU IRA ANIQUILA AL MALVADO!-repitió Pablo.

Entonces el demonio de la pared se transformó en una esfera negra que entro en el pecho de Pablo. Este sintió como una fuente de energía recorría su cuerpo. Al principio era dolorosa, pero luego se fue haciendo más suave hasta que Pablo volvió a su estado normal, solo cambio el color de la marca que en lugar de naranja se volvió azul celeste.

Yo soy humano, también soy demonio. Dijo Pablo. Para ser más fuerte ahora soy la combinación de ambos.

Alzó ambas manos y sus armas rotas, las dos pistolas, Rayngelion y Taijin se metieron en dos esferas negras de energía que creo él. Taijin y Rayngelion en una y Cluster y Storm en la otra.

Pablo metió la mano derecha en la esfera de su derecha y de ella sacó una espada nueva, que fue la creación de la unión de Taijin y Rayngelion. La espada tenía un mango alargado de color negro, que podía sujetarse con una mano como solía hacer Pablo o con las dos para asestar golpes más fuertes, tenía además el mismo sistema de red queen, que permitía girar el mango como si fuera una motocicleta, la guarda (la parte entre la hoja y el mango) eran una eme de metal negro, en el centro tenía una joya que parecía un ojo azul. La hoja era estrecha y delgada de color negro, tenía el dibujo de dos eses entrecruzas y atravesadas por una línea horizontal que estaba por los dos lados de la hoja, la cual acababa en punta como una espada occidental. (Se parecía mucho a ANDURIL, la espada de Aragorn en el señor de los anillos buscadla en google si queréis verla.)

Luego metió la mano en la izquierda, de la cual sacó una pistola plateada, era una especie de Desert Eagle, y llevaba en el mango una pequeña calavera negra.

Y debo hacerlo esta vez por mí mismo, no habrá esta vez nadie que me inspire, lo hare yo solo. Dijo Pablo.

En ese momento el samurái se deshizo del cristal que le cubría. Y se puso en pose de batalla, Pablo desenfundó a Rayngelion y dejo en la funda a Clusterstorm.

Bien Yamato, es horade sacarte a patadas de aquí- dijo Pablo.

En ese momento se lanzó al ataque, golpeó con Rayngelion a Yamato, de esa manera empezaron a intercambiar golpes, ambos eran muy rápidos por lo que ninguno de los golpes llegaban a su destino. En una de las embestidas, Pablo se quedó muy cerca y aprovecho para dispararle en la cara, pero el samurái detuvo la bala con la espada y de un movimiento mando a Pablo al otro lado de la plataforma.

_Maldito es mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía._

Al intentar volver a cargar contra él, el samurái desapareció y se crearon cientos de copias a su alrededor, todas dispuestas a atacarle.

Pablo sacó de nuevo a Clusterstorm, y empezó a disparar, las copias se deshacían al entrar en contacto con las balas, cuando estas se le acabaron desenfundo a Rayngelion y giro el mango haciendo que la hoja de rodease de energía oscura, como si fuese una sierra, las copias se abalanzaron contra él y el empezó a defenderse. Cada copia caía al entrar en contacto con su espada ,hasta que al final Pablo dio un salto poniéndose encima de ellas y lanzó un Gatsuga hacia el suelo eliminando a todas excepto al original.

En ese instante aprovecho el samurái para lanzarse contra él y clavarle a Pablo a Yamato en el estómago. Pablo se cayó de espaldas mientras Yamato le atravesaba, cuando el samurái intentó sacarla, Pablo agarro su mano impidiéndoselo, al tenerle tan carca debía aprovechar la oportunidad, y le lanzó a la cara un Raikerdoom con su mano derecha, haciendo que el samurái cayese en el otro extremo de la plataforma sin Yamato.

¡Ahora veras cabrón!- Pablo sacó la catana de su estómago, con un gran e intenso dolor pero la herida se cerró inmediatamente dado que al ser solo una representación de su alma no podía sangrar, y les lanzó con Rayngelion y Yamato hacia el samurái,, lo primero que hizo fue atacar con el filo de Yamato lanzando al samurái al aires, luego dio un salto y empezó a darle golpes consecutivos con ambas espadas al samurái, al final pablo cayo en el suelo de la plataforma de cristal, luego dio otro salto mientras el samurái seguía en el aire y con las dos espadas lanzo un corte que partió al samurái por la mitad.

Yo vivo tu caes- dijo Pablo burlándose del samurái.

Entonces el samurái se volvió como el aire y quedó encerrado en Yamato. Cuando Yamato terminó de absorber al samurái, empezó un gran terremoto y una luz blanca empezó a entrar en la oscura habitación, la cual lo cubrió todo.

En ese momento pablo recupero la consciencia, pero seguía encerrado en aquella armadura. Entonces el muchacho se concentró y usando una onda de energía esta se rompió como si fuera un huevo pudiendo salir de allí, por fin.

_Al fin soy libre._

La batalla había cambiado las armas de pablo que ahora eran como las que tenía en la lucha contra el samurái además también estaba Yamato en el suelo este la guardó en la mochila para que no diera más problemas, además el ojo de su marca era azul celeste y su ropa había cambiado, llevaba unas botas altas blancas de cuero, unos pantalones negros con líneas blancas que se entrecruzaban en las perneras, una camiseta blanca sin mangas con líneas negras entrecruzadas y encima un abrigo ( como el de Ichigo con su bankai , calvo que era sin mangas también y era de color negro la parte de arriba y blanco la parte de abajo) le recordaba mucho al traje de la reminiscencia de vanitas de Kingdom hearts birth by sleep. Además de sus dos brazales con la letra alfa.

Ya no llevaba la bandana en la cabeza, pero si su colgante.

_¿Dónde demonios están todos? _

Pablo se asomó fuera del campamento del oasis, ya era de noche, así que hacía mucho frío, recorrió unos metros sobre un monte poco elevado y vio en una explanada a unos metros a los chicos y chicas del grupo combatiendo con una horda de demonios, que se contaban por cientos, eran demonios de bajo nivel pero aun así eran demasiado para solo seis personas.

No podemos dejar que lleguen al campamento, Pablo está aún allí, dijo Snow mientras lanzaba golpes y hechizos a los demonios.

Ya lo sabemos Snow, le gritó Light, pero así no lo conseguiremos, debemos buscar otra forma.

Hope protegía a todos cuanto podía con los hechizos coraza y escudo, pero los demonios eran tantos que tenían que las protecciones se rompían al cabo de un minuto.

Pablo se acercó a un saliente del monte donde se le veía, la luna estaba a su espalda de manera que la sombra hizo que se proyectase sobre la llanura, en ese instante tanto los demonios como los guerreros de su grupo se fijaron en él.

Pablo creó una bola de energía oscura en la palma izquierda de su mano.

Mi hechizo límite será el que erradique vuestra nefasta existencia de este mundo, condenados demonios, deberías estar contentos- dijo Pablo. Y dejó caer la esfera en el suelo.

Despliégate _Empty Graveyard_ –susurró el muchacho.

De pronto pinchos del tamaño de rascacielos emergieron del suelo, creando un gran bosque de pinchos atravesando así a la mayoría de los demonios, luego estos pinchos empezaron a plegarse y crearon tres espinosas columnas de metal que ascendieron en el aire, estás se unieron e un única serpiente, que empezó a matar a todos los demonios que habían en el llano, se metía bajo tierra y empezaba a triturarlo o con sus mandíbulas o con las espinas que tenía por todo el cuerpo que giraban como sierras. Al final del ataque ninguno quedó vivo.

La serpiente desapareció y Pablo bajo de un salto y se reunió con todos. Todos se alegraron de verle.

¡Ey por fin despiertas dormilón! ya creíamos que preferías estar dormido a estar de fiesta con nosotros- dijo Snow agarrándole por el cuello con el brazo.

Suéltame Snow que te apesta el sobaco-se quejó Pablo todos se rieron.

Menos mal que despertaste macho, esto empezaba a volverse aburrido dijo Sazh.

Me alegro de que estés bien, ¡Que pedazo de ataque no quedó ninguno vivo! Dijo hope.

Es un hechizo limite luego os explicó que son y cómo realizarlos. Dijo Pablo.

Me alegro mucho que no te pasase nada, dijo Serah mientras le abrazaba.

Tranquila estoy bien. Dijo Pablo un poco sonrojado.

Me alegro mucho. Dijo Eri, quien le dedicó una sonrisa.

Lightning se acercó y le puso las manos en los hombros.

¿Seguro que estás bien estábamos muy preocupados? Preguntó la chica.

Tranquilos enserio, no pasó nada, aparte de mi cambio sigo siendo el mismo de siempre solo que con más poder y armas diferentes, nada extraño. Les aseguró Pablo.

Me alegro mucho dijo Light mientras le abrazaba- No nos des esos sustos otra vez de acuerdo.

Sí, te lo prometo. Light deshizo el abrazo y sealejo un poco.

Bueno cuéntanos que pasó Dijo Lightning. ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?

Pablo les relato por qué ocurrió lo de aquella armadura de oscuridad y sangre.

Ya veo, usar dos arma demoniacas, para fusionarlas dejó al demonio de Yamato dentro, y claro al ser medio demonio, ya tenías el tuyo propio, pero estaba aislado, y ahora accediste a tus poderes completos absorbiendo a ese demonio y eliminando a Yamato- Dijo Lightning.

Supongo que por eso no se fusionaban armas demoniacas- dijo Eri, si el abuelo lo hubiese sabido no lo habría hecho, perdónale.

Tranquila ni él ni yo lo sabíamos- dijo Pablo- así que no pasa nada, al contario gracias a él me hice más fuerte.

Bueno lo importante es que pasó el problema- dijo Sazh estirándose.

Aun no, Pablo desefundó a Rayngelion y se puso en posición de combate mirando a llano.

De repente apareció un demonio gigante de unos 5 metros era como un trol gigante, llevaba un garrote en una mano era de color gris tenía dientes afilado y era gordo y seboso.

¿Cómo venceremos a esa mole?- preguntó Serah.

Tranquilos tengo un plan. – dijo Pablo.

Hope lanza un Aero sobre ese demonio y tu Sazh un Piro sobre el Aero de Hope. Ordeno Pablo.

Ambos obedecieron eso creo un tornado de fuego que entretuvo al demonio.

Eri lanza un sismo, le ordenó Pablo, Snow y Serah lanzad vuestro Hechizo Aqua más poderoso, a los pies del monstruo.

Al hacerlo se formó un gran barro que empezó a engullir a la criatura que trataba de zafarse del tornado de fuego.

Lightning, le dijo Pablo, usa tu hechizo electro más fuerte, yo usare mi Raikerdoom.

Cuando lo realizaron la electricidad de electro y los rayos de energía de Raikerdoom en el barro se multiplicaron y crearon una centella de color azul negra y roja que iluminó el cielo y destruyó al demonio gigante.

Veis si combináis bien vuestros hechizos podéis hacer cosas como éstas. –les dijo Pablo a todos. Mañana, cuando salgamos del desierto os enseñaré como realizar un hechizo límite pero ahora deberíamos descansar, hoy ha sido un día duro para todos.

Todos apoyaron la afirmación de Pablo y se fueron a dormir. Mientras pablo pensaba en su cama.

_Hay muchos misterios por resolver aun, primero debo averiguar que se traen entre manos los archidemonios, y que son las piezas que necesitan para despertar a Ragnarok. Además debo descubrir mis nuevos poderes, enseñarles a realizar un límite y llegar a la siguiente ciudad. Pero sobre todo que pinta Yamato en todo esto._ _Bueno mañana empezaré a intentar averiguarlo, ahora adormir. _

Y así Pablo se quedó dormido mientras la noche seguía iluminada por la luna llena.

**Fin del capítulo 8.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Antes que nada decir que únicamente me pertenecen los personajes que clasificare como O.C. (Original Character) el resto pertenece a su correspondiente dueño._

Personajes

Pondré los personajes y a quien pertenecen:

Pablo (OC)

Elsy (OC)

Comandante (OC)

Eri (OC)

Jee (OC)

Lightning (final fantasy 13)

Serah (final fantasy 13)

Snow (final fantasy 13)

Hope (final fantasy 13)

Sazh (final fantasy 13)

Dajh (final fantasy 13)

**Capítulo 9: El límite**

Después de un mínimo descanso de solo un par de horas, Lightning empezó a despertar a todos, con la excusa de que debían aprovechar lo que quedaba de noche para salir del desierto y no tener que soportar el calor del día siguiente. Eran como las 3 de la mañana.

Vamos levantaos todos.- Les azuzó Lightning a todos.

¡ARRRG!-chilló Pablo revolviéndose con su manta- Hasta antes de conocerte creía que las 3 de la mañana no existían. Y volvió a hundir la cabeza en la almohada.

Levante ya perezoso- le dijo Light mientras tiraba de la sabana de este destapándolo.

_Son las 3 de la mañana y si no me levanto soy un perezoso, ¿es que esta tía no duerme o qué?_

Pablo se levantó sin más remedio al igual que los otros que tenían una cara de agotamiento incluso mayor que la suya, solo Light parecía que estaba en plena forma.

Bien la ventaja es que solo son 2 horas de camino a pie para salir del desierto, así que si nos ponemos en marcha a las 5 de la mañana habremos salido de aquí. Dijo Light.

Yo paso. Dijo Pablo. Si quieres dejarte los pies caminando dos horas con el sueño que tengo vas lista. ¡Hydroid!

En ese momento el demonio apareció a su lado y volvió a transformarse en el lagarto gigante.

Vosotros elegís o vais dos horas andando o salimos con los eidolones en 5 minutos. Dijo Pablo.

Los eidolones aún están cansados después del traqueteo de ayer, no son para desplazarse sino para luchar. Protestó Light.

Pues ayer eso te lo traía fresco cuando los usamos para llegar al oasis. Les espetó Pablo. Además en menos de 20 minutos con ellos saldremos de aquí no van a agotarse demasiado. Y nos ahorraremos encontrarnos con bichos asquerosos como ayer o con gusanos gigantes.

Al final todos hicieron lo mismo, aunque Lightning lo hizo a regañadientes.

Cumpliéndose la predicción de Pablo, salieron del desierto llegaron a un desfiladero demasiado estrecho para que los eidolones lo atravesaran, así que continuaron a pie.

Fueron unos metros muy tortuosos, ya que el pasillo por el que debían pasar era sumamente estrecho, y todos acabaron arañados y con más de un moratón. Finalmente consiguieron salir y llegaron aun claro, en el habia flores y pequeños animalitos, era una extensión verde, a la derecha había un precipicio pero afortunadamente la explanada que había les separaba mucho de la pared de la montaña, así que no había problema de estrecheces. Mientras el grupo estaba usando hechizos de cura para eliminar los arañazos y moratones que tenían por culpa del pasillo que debieron pasar.

Que angustioso era ese pasillo. Se quejó Hope. Creía que me quedaría atrapado allí.

No me extraña chico, dijo Sazh, si llegamos a estar gordos no habríamos podido ni entrar.

Si, lo peor, dijo Eri, es que se me clavaban todas esas rocas en el pecho. En ese momento Light y Serah la miraron con envidia.

Después de curarse decidieron descansar un poco para continuar en el bosque que había un poco más adelante con la luz del día.

Aprovecharon y descansaron un par de horas a las 7 de la mañana empezó a salir el sol. Pablo fue el primero en levantarse, por una vez, y vio que los demás estaban dormidos. Era la ocasión para gastarles una pequeña broma. Con mucho cuidado cogió algo de agua y mojó la parte baja de la manta de Hope además de los pantalones. Cogió una plana que soltaba babas verdes y se le puso a Snow encima de su cabeza, al cabo de unos segundos tenía la cabeza llena de babas. Serah que dormía a su lado, le sacó su ropa de la mochila y la desperdigó por el suelo (especialmente la ropa interior, ya que había algunas braguitas muy transparentes). Eri que estaba dormida le colocó un nido de pajaritos en la cara. Sazh que roncaba como una motosierra, le cambió a chocobito por una cría de wyvern que estaba dormida, y Pablo se guardó a chocobito en la mochila con la cremallera abierta para que respirase. Finalmente el plato fuerte fue con unas bayas llenar el cuerpo de Light de un zumo rojo muy espeso. Luego se hizo el dormido esperando las reacciones del grupo.

_Como me pillen de esta me cuelgan boca bajo para que le sirva de alimento a los huargos_.

Los del grupo empezaron a despertarse, acto seguido todos estaban escandalizados.

Hope no crees que era mayor para hacer pis encima. Se burló Snow.

¿Y tú?- le espetó Hope no tenías otro sitio donde limpiarte los mocos que no fuera tu cara.

Mi ropa- se quejó Serah- ahora debo recogerla.

Sí pues aprovecha para quitar las bragas que estaban a mi lado- se quejó Pablo falsamente. Muy transparentes por cierto me daba la sensación de mirar a través de un cristal.

Serah se puso roja como un tomate y fue a recogerlas.

Jajaja Serah si te pones un poco más roja harás juego con el color de Light. Se burló Sazh. Light le miró con odio mientras se secaba y se quitaba el pringue rojo de su ropa.

En ese momento la cría de Wyvern se despertó y montó un follón en el peinado de Sazh dejándole el pelo como si hubiese metido los dedos en un enchufe. Eri se despertó y los pollitos que estaban en el nido aprovecharon para meterse por dentro de su ropa y recorrerla al final consiguió sacar a las dos crias que se fueron volando junto al wyvern. Pablo aprovecho para soltar a chocobito sin que nadie lo notase.

Pablo ¿Esto ha sido cosa tuya? Preguntó Light.

Por supuesto que no, mintió él indignado. Eso os ha pasado por escoger mal el sitio.

Light te has puesto debajo de una planta de rosh si sus frutas crecen demasiado explotan con facilidad, por eso te manchaste de rojo. Snow te has dormido debajo de un genéricos metalice sueltan babas constantemente, Sazh supongo que ese wyvern vio u pelo comodo y se metió dentro. Eri ese nido estaba encima de una rama y los pollitos pues curiosearon. Serah lo probable es que algún animal se metiera en tu bolsa y la revolviese, esparciendo tu ropa. Y hope bueno no es avergonzante mearse encima. Les mintió Pablo.

Todos se quedaron satisfechos con la respuesta y olvidaron el tema, excepto Hope que seguía insistiendo en que él no se meó encima.

Avanzaron y entraron en el bosque que tenían delante. El ambiente era muy diferente al desierto, olía a menta y soplaba una brisa muy agradable, la temperatura era ideal y no había excesiva humedad, además el camino estaba bien despejado por lo que solo tenían que seguirlo, de esta manera no tendrían que aventurarse en la espesura.

AWWWWW- bostezó Pablo- ¿queda mucho? ¿A qué ciudad nos dirigimos?

No queda mucho una media hora más o menos. Respondió Serah. Nos dirigimos a Nautilus, es la ciudad más cercana, quizás allí tengamos algún transporte que nos lleve a el valle de Ragnarok.

Con la suerte que tenemos me veo yendo al valle de Ragnarok a patita. Dijo Pablo.

Y así vamos a ir. Dijo Light. No hay transportes al valle de Ragnarok la energía del lugar desestabiliza las naves y los autos solo se puede ir a pie, pero trataremos de coger un transporte que nos acerque lo más posible allí.

Ya veo, dijo Snow, bueno lo importante es llegar allí, además iremos a Nautilus la ciudad de la diversión, así que podremos parar y relajarnos un rato.

Cuando Snow terminó la frase todos miraron a Lightning esperando una réplica a lo que Snow dijo.

¿Qué? preguntó ella- Yo también había pensado en que descansáramos allí, necesitamos relajarnos un poco o si no acabaremos matándonos los unos a los otros. También puedo divertirme ¿no?

¿Pero tú sabes lo que significa eso Light?- dijo Pablo. Y todos se rieron incluso Light.

Ahora recuerdo os dije que os enseñaría a hacer un hechizo límite- recordó Pablo- Bien paremos un momento y os enseño. Y así el grupo se paró y empezó a escuchar la lección de Pablo.

Un hechizo límite es el mejor golpe de un cazademonios, cuando se realiza es por pura necesidad, es el último recurso a usar, ya que puede dañar a cualquiera a su alrededor. Y supone un gasto de energía increíble, de hecho solo se puede usar un límite cada 24 horas.

¿Qué pasa si intentas un segundo límite?-Preguntó Eri.

No habrá segundo límite- respondió Pablo.

Para realizarlo debéis concentrar toda vuestra enegía en un punto y liberarla de forma que podais realizar un ataque totalmente devastador. Como mi Empty Graveyard, la forma que queráis darle es cosa vuestra, depende de la imaginación de la persona. Como sabéis concentrar energía no habrá problema en que lo realicéis, pero no es un hechizo que se pueda practicar, usadlo solo cuando sea vuestra última salida.

Todos respondieron afirmativamente y continuaron la marcha, que sucedió sin ningún percance. Cuando salieron del bosque entraron en una carretera, por la que cruzaban cientos de vehículos. Y un poco más adelante la entrada a Nautilus.

Vamos- dijo Pablo.

Todos le seguían mientras corrían hacia la entrada.

Light estaba a su lado le dijo:

Pareces un niño que va por primera vez a un parque de atracciones.

Ya lo sé- sonrió este, pero desde que fui a Port Aventura no había estado en un lugar como este. Y tengo ganas de volver.

Todos llegaron a la entrada y entraron en Nautilus, la ciudad era inmensa, mucho más grande que Nueva Bodhum. Los edificios eran más pequeños, pero había mucho ambiente y gente por las calles. Se oía a los niños como gritaban, a los adultos riéndose, era como volver a estar en el mejor parque de atracciones del mundo.

Como es muy temprano- dijo Lightning- lo mejor será que cada cual vaya por libre hasta la hora de comer. Quedamos todos en Rack Place a las 2 de la tarde para comer y luego planearemos que hacer. ¿Ok?

Ok respondieron todos.

Light, Serah y Eri se marcharon a ver a algunas tiendas y a la biblioteca a buscar un par de cosas que tenían pendientes. Snow y Sazh se fueron al bar, para beber un poco y para que Sazh telefoneara a Dajh. Pablo le iba a proponer a Hope dar una vuelta, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hope estaba hablando con un par de chicas de su edad que estaban por allí, asi que decidió no molestarle, ya habia sufrido bastante por la anterior broma.

Así que se fue por la vía principal a dar un paseo y ver que se cocía por Nautilus y que podría hacer para entretenerse un rato. Después de caminar un rato entró en una sala recreativa. Había todo tipo de juegos desde los videojuegos clásicos, a las máquinas de premios, incluso algunos más avanzados que requerían el uso de gafas y de pistolas de juguete para realizar una campaña militar.

El que más le llamo la atención Pablo fue uno que era igual que el Guitar Hero. Y se dispuso a jugar con él.

Oye- dijo una voz cerca de él- ¿Te importa que juguemos juntos?

Era una chica muy guapa, tenía los ojos marrones como él y una larga melena roja, la car era afilada y tenía una amplia sonrisa, vestía con una camiseta corta blanca y una falda corta de color rojo, su camiseta estaba unida por delante con un cordón que formaba un lazo azul en su pecho, llevaba unas botas altas de cuero marrón.

No suelo tocar con chicas que no se presentan ¿sabes? Dijo este en tono burlón.

Jajaja- se rió la chica- me llamo Melina. ¿Y tú?

Yo soy Pablo, dijo el chico.

Entonces ¿tocamos juntos?- le dijo ella.

Sí claro. Respondió Pablo. Pero, ¿por qué quieres tocar conmigo?

Es más divertido si puede machacar a alguien. Dijo ella en tono burlón. Mira conecta algún aparato de música y empecemos.

Ok-dijo Pablo conecto su IPhone y puso la canción "Rock you like a hurricane" de The Scorpions.

Al saberse la letra Pablo ganó por goleada.

No es justo, no me sabía esa canción. Se quejó ella.

Bueno así es la vida a veces se gana y a veces se pierde dijo Pablo. ¿Quieres que salgamos un momento fuera?

Si claro. Dijo ella.

Cuando salieron avanzaron unos metros y Pablo la empujó a un callejón oscuro y desenfundo a Clusterstorm.

¿Pero qué haces? preguntó ella asustada.

Me han enseñado a reconocer a demonios a 1000 kilómetros de distancia. Le dijo Pablo. No creas que tu aspecto inocente me engaña.

¿Eres un cazademonios?- preguntó ella. Imposible, hace eones que se extinguieron, no es así del todo la orden se disolvió en este mundo pero de donde yo vengo somos una organización mundial.

¿Entonces vas a matarme?- Preguntó la chica llorando.

Así es. Y Pablo se preparó para disparar. Pero durante un segundo se detuvo. Ella estaba allí de pie, sin moverse. Eso le extrañó mucho.

¿No vas a defenderte? Preguntó el chico.

No. Dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

¿Por qué? Dijo él eso no es lo lógico.

Pues porque odio hacer daño, nunca he tenido amigos cuando descubren lo que soy, muchas veces tengo que controlarme para no hacer daño a nadie, pero jamás herí a nadie. Y di para vivir tengo que matar, no merece la pena el esfuerzo. Me convertiría en algo en lo que odio. Le respondió la chica.

_¿Será un truco? No, no lo es. El poder del demonio crece a medida que mata o daña y es suyo es muy débil. ¿Cómo es posible?_

Pablo guardó a Clusterstorm. ¿Por qué nunca mataste? Preguntó el chico.

Porque no lo encuentro necesario, solo quiero ser una chica normal, no un demonio.

_Un demonio con conciencia. Quizás no todos los demonios sean malvados. Bueno la dejaré en paz, no le hare nada a menos que ella haga algo. No soy un verdugo, sino un servidor del pueblo, si ella no hace daño a nadie, no tengo porque hacerle daño. _

Perdóname- dijo Pablo- lo siento mucho. No te hare daño. Y se dio la vuelta para irse.

Espera, dijo ella, creía que los cazademonios teníais que matar a todos los demonios que os encontrarais.

No solo a los demonios que hacen el mal, nunca tuve la oportunidad de hablar con un demonio bueno, así que no sabía que existían, pero hora que lo sé, vigilaré mejor mis acciones. Gracias Melina. Dijo Pablo mientras se alejaba.

Espera, dijo ella, ¿por qué no vamos juntos y te enseño la ciudad?

Pero si te acabo de apuntar con una pistola y ¿aun quieres seguir a mi lado?-dijo Pablo.

Pero no disparaste, eso es lo que importa, pudiste eliminar a un demonio pero decidiste creer en mí, a pesar de no darte ninguna prueba -le sonrió ella.

Bueno pues si todo está bien ¡Vamos! Dijo Pablo.

Y se pusieron en marcha por la gran Vía de Nautilus.

**Fin del capítulo 9**


	10. Chapter 10

_Antes que nada decir que únicamente me pertenecen los personajes que clasificare como O.C. (Original Character) el resto pertenece a su correspondiente dueño._

Personajes

Pondré los personajes y a quien pertenecen:

Pablo (OC)

Elsy (OC)

Comandante (OC)

Eri (OC)

Jee (OC)

Lightning (final fantasy 13)

Serah (final fantasy 13)

Snow (final fantasy 13)

Hope (final fantasy 13)

Sazh (final fantasy 13)

Dajh (final fantasy 13)

**Capítulo 10: Una información valiosa.**

Pablo y Melina avanzaron por toda Nautilus parándose en cada escaparate y disfrutando de las actividades que había que hacer en Nautilus. Como aún quedaba una hora para la reunión Melina le llevó a la granja de chocobos, donde podían verse pequeñas ovejas que parecían un ovillo de lana enorme y chocobos, que a diferencia de chocobito, estos eran para subirse a ellos, no para llevarlos en la cabeza, ya que eran tan grandes como caballos.

A pesar de ser un demonio, Melina era capaz de acercarse a los animales sin que ellos se asustaran de su naturaleza.

_El humano se cree el más inteligente de los animales, si fuese así no juzgaría a nadie como yo lo hice con ella._

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Melina.

- En nada particular- le contesto Pablo. ¿Por qué querías venir aquí?

-Era mi sitio favorito de niña. Me encantan los animales, dijo ella mientras sostenía una cría de oveja entre sus brazos.

_¡Qué suerte tiene esa oveja! Ya me gustaría a mí que una chica tan guapa como ella me apretara así. _

Te has quedado embobado -dijo ella tras chasquear los dedos- ¿Qué mirabas?

Me preocupaba que asfixiaras a la oveja con esos abrazos tuyos.- respondió Pablo haciéndose el inocente.

Ummm ¿tú crees? -dijo ella mientras soltaba al animal en el césped. Oye tengo que confesarte algo. Y es que hace mucho que no me tratan tan bien. Me gustaría volver a verte.

A mí también- dijo pablo poniéndose colorado, era la primera vez que una chica le decía eso- pero a las dos me tengo que ir, y luego volveré a mi mundo.

Qué pena- dijo ella- bueno hagamos un pacto de volver a encontrarnos.

Muy bien - dijo él.

Pablo y Melina entrelazaron sus manos y recitaron al mismo tiempo:

-Aunque el tiempo y el espacio nos separe estas dos almas volverán a encontrarse.

-Recuerdo que hacía estos pactos con mis amigos que se mudaban cuando era pequeño- le dijo él.

-Pero este es de verdad- dijo Melina- tarde o temprano nos encontraremos. Por cierto ten. Ella le entregó un libro viejo. Estoy segura de que te ayudará tengo ese presentimiento. Nos vemos. Entonces Melina desapareció en una nube de humo azul celeste.

_Verdaderamente no me importaría volver a encontrarme con ella._

En ese momento mientras Pablo se dirigía a la calle sonó su teléfono.

¿Sí, quién es?- preguntó.

Soy yo Melina-respondió la voz del teléfono- Solo te llamaba para que supieras mi número y me llamases cuando quieras, por cierto el libro que te entregué es muy preciado para mí, devuélvemelo cuando volvamos avernos en una cita como hoy. Jejeje. Se rió muy alegremente. Volvamos a vernos algún día ¿vale?- preguntó ella.

Dalo por hecho- respondió Pablo y ambos colgaron.

Pablo empezó a leer el libro mientras se dirigía a Rack Place, contaban leyendas, cuentos y poemas sobre cazademonios legendarios, en el que reconoció varios nombres como Udgard, _el Abominable_, famoso por la matanza de demonios absorvedores de energía en Transilvania, Metland, _el héroe_, famoso por acompañar a Hércules en las doce pruebas y su favorito de todos Azrafel_, el indómito_, famoso por crear unas técnicas de combates tan legendarias que solo él había sido capaz de enseñar, desgraciadamente murió hace más de 800 años, y sus enseñanzas cayeron en el olvido al no ser transferidas a ningún sucesor. Había rumores de que sus técnicas quedaron grabadas en algún lugar pero nadie sabía dónde.

Cuando llegó a Rack Place solo estaban Serah y Snow compartiendo una copa de helado, dándose de comer el uno al otro, mientras Pablo estaba sentado, esperando a los demás, enfrente de ellos asqueado por lo empalagosos que estaban.

_Soy ahora mismo el mismo significado perfecto de la palabra sujetavelas._

Después de eso Hope se sentó a su lado con cara de deprimido.

_A este le han dado calabazas para hacer su propia franquicia._

Luego entraron y se sentaron con ellos Lightning, Eri y Sazh.

Bueno no ha sido muy provechosa nuestra búsqueda- dijo Light con apatía.

¿Por qué no había bolsos en rebajas?- preguntó Pablo riéndose.

No, no habías y unas botas que eran perfectas no pude comprarlas porque eran muy car… ¡No digas tonterías! Gritó Light ¡Ya me has hecho soltar una idiotez!

Bueno ahora en serio, ¿Qué buscabais? Preguntó Sazh.

Información sobre demonios y hechizos para derrotarles pero no había nada en la biblioteca- dijo Serah.

¿Probasteis en la sección "Derrotar a seres de ultratumba"?- preguntó irónicamente Pablo.

Lo cierto es que no vi esa sección. – dijo Serah.

¡Porque no existe mentecatos! – Gritó Pablo indignado- ¡Son seres que han trascendido la muerte, a los que todos temen, y todos negaron su existencia para el mundo, ¿de verdad creéis que en una biblioteca de ciudad ibais a encontrar algo?

Ahora que lo dices- dijo Light- no lo pensamos demasiado bien.

AYYYY- se quejó Pablo y puso la cabeza apoyada en la mesa- Todo para nada.

¿Has conseguido algo tú?- preguntó Light enfadada.

Sí, un libro de cazademonios y el número de una chica. –Respondió Pablo.

¿Qué?- preguntó Hope- yo he intentado hablar con más de 30 chicas y tú hablas con una sola y te da su número, no es justo.

Obviando el hecho de que a Hope le han dado calabazas-dijo cruelmente Snow. ¿De qué va ese libro?

Nada importante solo leyendas y poemas sobre cazademonios famosos - respondió Pablo.

En ese instante se escuchó una gran explosión que provenía de la calle acompañado de un gran rugido.

Una criatura de quince metros aparecía por la calle tenía cuatro patas como las de una araña un torso grande y ancho cubierto por placas de colores verdes y morados una pequeña cabeza en la parte superior del torso, con 6 ojos en cada lado una boca que se abría para escupir unas bolas asquerosas parecidas a los mocos y dos brazos con grandes manos de insecto con 10 dedos esqueléticos en cada una.

La gente salía corriendo para quitarse del lado del monstruo.

Que bicho tan repugnante- dijo Eri.

Seguro que tú a él le pareces muy fea. Se mofó Pablo.

Hmpf – masculló Eri hinchando los mofletes.

¿Es un demonio no?- preguntó Sazh.

Así es -contestó una voz desde su espalda.

¿Melina? ¿Qué haces aquí? Preguntó Pablo.

Avisarte de que ese monstruo no es la verdadera amenaza, detrás de él está la archidemonio del agua, Mizuri, ella está detrás de este ataque, si la pillas con la guardia bajada y en su modo humano, podrás matarla sin ninguna dificultad, dicho este me voy tengo que cuidar a mi familia. En ese momento Melina desapareció en una nube de humo azulado.

Oye ¿quién era esa?- preguntó Snow, poniéndole a pablo el brazo alrededor del cuello.

La chica con la que estuve esta tarde. Respondió Pablo.

Pero si era un bellezón tú sí que tienes suerte pillín. Le dijo Snow.

Te recuerdo Snow que estás casado. Dijo Pablo mirándole.

Snow, cariño luego hablamos. Dijo Serah con una sonrisa. Antes tenemos que derrotar a ese monstruo.

Sí, mi amor. Dijo Snow temblando de pánico.

Pablo miró a Light con cara de no entender la situación.

Es que Serah es muy amable pero créeme, no quieras enfadarla nunca, lo acabarías pagando, es mucho peor que yo en ese estado. Le contó Light.

Bueno dejémonos de tonterías y carguémonos a ese insecto, dijo Sazh.

Dividámonos -dijo Pablo- Light y Hope vienen conmigo. Iremos por la parte de atrás del callejón sorprenderemos a la archidemonio y nos la cargamos, así no reunimos con el resto para matar al bicho ese. Vosotros encargaos de contenerlo, pero no hagáis tonterías, debemos despachar a Mizuri y seguir nuestro camino.

Se pusieron en marcha, recorrieron velozmente el callejón y subieron a una azotea de un edificio de tres pisos. Desde allí se veían a dos encapuchados negros, se podía oír perfectamente lo que hablaban.

Espero que todo salga según el plan. Dijo uno de los archidemonios con voz grave, debía ser un hombre.

Tranquilícese señor-respondió ella- Venzit era un novato, no me ganaran como a él. Mejor dicho no ganarán. La llave estará pronto en nuestro poder. Ya tenemos el cristal de Ragnarok, cuando combinemos a Yamato y los poderes de luz y oscuridad en ella y atraviesen el cristal en el que Ragnarok está atrapado, haremos que este resucite, y sea nuestra mascota, destruyendo así este mundo y conquistando los restantes uno por uno.

Dejo todo en tus manos Mizuri, y el encapuchado se evaporó.

_Su plan es usar a Ragnarok para dominar el mundo, mejor dicho los mundos, eso quiere decir que hay más como este. Debemos impedírselo a toda costa._

Pablo saltó del edificio corrió detrás de ella y hundió su espada en el pecho de la archidemonio en su forma humana no había forma de que regenerara sus órganos y con el corazón atravesado no había manera de convertirse en archidemonio, la capucha cayó y se vio su cara era una mujer muy guapa de cabellos amarillos y ojos de color miel, tenía la piel canela tostada por el sol, si no fuese porque era un archidemonio, le habría parecido guapa.

Mi muerte solo te traerá problemas cazademonios, dicho esto, su cuerpo se transformó en carbón negro y de dentro salió una esfera azul que se perdió en el firmamento.

Que fácil ha sido. –dijo Hope.

Tan fácil que no me creo que fuese ella, pero después de ver cómo murió como Venzit no hay duda de que era ella.- dijo Pablo.

Ummm, quizás sea una trampa. Le dijo Lightning.

No noto la presencia de nadie- dijo Pablo. Volvamos.

Se reunieron con los demás del grupo, al parecer la bestia murió en el mismo instante en el que mataron a Mizuri.

¿No es extraño que un archidemonio muriese de esa manera tan tonta? Dijo Snow

Bueno, le atravesaron el costado con una espada por la espalda- dijo Hope- no es una muerte tan tonta.

De hecho sí que lo es Hope- dijo Eri- Los archidemonios son las criaturas más poderosas del mundo de los demonios. ¿Cómo dejarse matar por un novato que les ataca por la espalda?

Bueno, eso no importa -dijo Sazh- Lo que cuenta es que ya hemos eliminado a dos de los cuatro archidemonios y tenemos un transporte que no dejara en minas Lithil el lugar más cercano al valle de Ragnarok.

Es cierto- dijo Serah- Saldrá en unos 20 minutos vayamos a la estación ya, podríamos perderlo. Solo espero que no se haya cancelado por el ataque del bicho.

La estación estaba vacía al contario que las calles de Nautilus, Pablo se preguntó si habrían cancelado la nave, pero en realidad, lo que ocurría es que la mayoría de la gente se había escondido hasta que el Psicom determinara que era seguro el lugar.

Pudieron entrar en la nave y se puso en marcha hacia el oeste, la nave era muy espaciosa y estaba vacía salvo por los miembros del grupo que estaban en distintos lugares.

Snow estaba al lado de Serah pidiéndole disculpas sobre el comentario anterior. Hope Sazh y Eri jugaban a un extraño juego de cartas, al que Pablo no entendía las complicadas reglas y se fue a sentarse junto a Lightning, quien miraba al cielo con nostalgia.

¿Te pasa algo?- Preguntó el chico.

No, nada solo pensaba en el trayecto que nos queda, tendremos que pasar un día entero en esta nave, y luego debemos atravesar el valle de Ragnarok, para finalmente llegar al Pilar del Sustento donde está atrapado Ragnarok, para liberarlo. –Dijo Light.

Ya veo- dijo Pablo- ¿pero qué hay de minas Lithil no debemos atravesarlas?

No- dijo Light- Minas Lithil es un poblado cercano pero la nave nos deja al borde del valle en el momento que aterricemos estaremos enfrente del valle. Soborné al piloto para que nos dejara cerca y así ahorrarnos la caminata.

_Eso sí que ha sido inteligente._

Oye Light te ves preocupada ¿ocurre algo?- dijo Pablo.

Tengo un mal presentimiento como si la existencia de alguno de nosotros fuera a desaparecer- empezó a decir Light- pero bueno lo importante es salvar a Fang y Vanille para eso vamos.

Hay que tener en cuenta que aún quedan dos archidemonios, Tsuchire y Hodoki, los archidemonios de la tierra y el fuego respectivamente- Dijo Pablo- Según la leyenda esos son los archidemonios amantes.

¿Archidemonios amantes?- preguntó Lightning.

Así es, la leyenda cuenta, que estos dos archidemonios se enamoraron, pero su unión no fue bendecida por hijos demonios, como las otras, ya que aunque la tierra es fértil el fuego la devasta, por lo que nunca podrán tener hijos. Le contó Pablo.

Eso es triste- dijo Light- sé que apiadarme de mi enemigo no es más que debilidad, pero aun así me dan lastima.

Eso no te hace débil Light-empezó a decir Pablo- te hace humana, así que no te aflijas por esos sentimientos, eres una gran soldado y una gran chica, deberías estar alegre.

Gracias- dijo ella sonrojándose- No te lo había dicho pero esa nueva vestimenta está mucho mejor que tu estilo de cucaracha anterior, aunque solo la combines con el blanco. Jajajaja.

Vaya no sé si tomarme eso como un halago. Jejeje- dijo Pablo.

Cuando liberemos a Ragnarok, ¿volverás a casa?- preguntó Light.

Eso espero- dijo Pablo- Mi hermana menos está esperando a mi primera sobrina.

Vaya que joven es para ser mamá ¿no?- preguntó Light- Enhorabuena tito.

No me digas eso no me gusta la palabra tito. -Se quejó Pablo- lo cierto es que ella se quedó embarazada cuando su novio fue a una misión y murió allí, mis padres intentaron de disuadirla de tenerlo, pero yo la apoye en su decisión, supongo que cuando tienes a alguien a quien quieres, quieres conservar todos lo que te recuerde a ella. No es fácil superar una perdida.

Si, se lo que quieres decir- dijo Light-¿sabe tu hermana que nombre ponerle a su hija?

Aun no lo ha decidido, así que hicimos en mi familia y los amigos de Elsy, propusimos cada cual un nombre y ella elegiría en el momento del nacimiento. Dijo Pablo.

¿Qué nombre propusisteis? –Dijo Light.

Yo propuse el de Tania, mi padre el de María, mi madre el de Marta, y su amiga Sireia, propuso el de Marina. – Contesto Pablo- Y el día del nacimiento del bebe decidirá mi hermana.

Qué bonita historia- dijo Light bueno yo voy a dormir, aún nos quedan 24 horas en esta nave. Dijo Light.

Si yo también me voy a mi cuarto. Dijo Pablo. Hasta mañana.

Fin del capítulo 10


	11. Chapter 11

_Antes que nada decir que únicamente me pertenecen los personajes que clasificare como O.C. (Original Character) el resto pertenece a su correspondiente dueño._

Personajes

Pondré los personajes y a quien pertenecen:

Pablo (OC)

Elsy (OC)

Comandante (OC)

Eri (OC)

Jee (OC)

Lightning (final fantasy 13)

Serah (final fantasy 13)

Snow (final fantasy 13)

Hope (final fantasy 13)

Sazh (final fantasy 13)

Dajh (final fantasy 13)

**Capítulo 11: De buenas intenciones están llenos los cementerios.**

Habían pasado más de 12 horas desde que embarcaron en la nave aunque habían dormido por un día sus 8 horas reglamentarias, el ánimo del grupo estaba por los suelos, aun les quedaba otras 12 horas, el tedio y el aburrimiento habían hecho mella en ellos, la nave solo tenía los cubículos para dormir una pequeña nevera y una sala en la que sentarse a hablar.

No podemos ir más rápido- se quejó Pablo- estoy harto de esperar.

No seas crio -le replicó Light- esta nave no puede ir más rápido no está diseñada para alcanzar grandes velocidades, su motor se quemaría si fuésemos más rápido aun, ten en cuenta que las naves que generan grandes velocidades, esta echas para desplazamientos cortos.

Muy bien y después de esta clase de ingeniería aerodinámica, puedo preguntar cuanto falta. Dijo Pablo.

Ya sabes que faltan 12 horas no seas pesado- le reprochó Light.

En ese momento sonó el IPhone de Pablo con un mensaje de Melina, cuando lo abría el horror se mostró ante sus ojos y los del grupo cientos de miles de demonios capitaneados por Tsuchire y Hodoki habían invadido el valle de Ragnarok, estaban esperándoles.

Ahora no tenemos tiempo para aburrirnos- dijo Snow, ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer? ni con los eidolones podremos vencerlos a todos.

Tiene razón lo mejor es dar la vuelta- dijo Sazh. Si vamos así les entregaremos a Yamato en bandeja de plata.

Si damos la vuelta, no sabremos cuándo podremos volver. Dijo Hope.

Todos empezaron a discutir las opciones, Snow alegaba que debían volver y buscar otra ruta, Eri decía que debían enfrentarse a ellos, que no tendrían otra oportunidad como esta. Al final Pablo salió del cuarto para pensar un poco y se encontró con Light, que estaba terminando de hablar por teléfono. En ese momento colgó.

Todo está bien, ven conmigo. Dijo Light.

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala donde discutían todos, la bronca estaba subiendo de nivel cada vez más rápido, Pablo incluso creyó escuchar "de buenas intenciones están llenos los cementerios" y cosas aún más gordas. Light dio un puñetazo en la mesa y todos se callaron.

_Y Light dijo: Hágase el silencio y el silencio se hizo y si no se hacia ella se encargaba de enmudecerlos._

Dejad de discutir todo está arreglado solo hay que esperar. Dijo Light.

Todos se calmaron y Light fue a su habitáculo, para descansar. Pablo aún estaba preocupado, Light no había contado nada de lo planeado.

Tranquilízate- dijo Serah- Confía en Light es una experta en situaciones límite.

Pablo no podía quedarse quieto mientras se devanaba los sesos en la estrategia a seguir y con la preocupación añadida de no saber que planeaba Light. La duda le estaba matando, así que se dirigió al cuarto de Light para hablar con ella.

Pablo llamó a la puerta y pasó al cuarto Light estaba tumbada en la cama mirando el techo.

Hola Light-saludó Pablo- ¿qué es lo que has planeado?

Tranquilo, lo sabrás en su momento. Dijo Light.

No puedo estar tranquilo, nos dirigimos al lugar, que probablemente sea el más peligroso del mundo con únicamente 7 luchadores, ellos son más de 1000, no me pidas que esté tranquilo. Contestó Pablo.

Solo tendrás que esperar una hora y lo sabrás- dijo Light serenamente- así que cálmate.

¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?- preguntó Pablo.

No es algo delo que este muy orgullosa, pero confía en mí sé lo que hago, te lo explicaré todo en una hora ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo Light, a diferencia de las otras veces estaba siendo muy amable.

_Normalmente Light es más agresiva, pero ahora se comporta muy amablemente. Bueno es mejor no tirar por tierra su esfuerzo para ser comprensiva, sino me tirara a mí por la ventana._

Está bien- respondió Pablo. Y se sentó junto a Light en la cama.

En ese momento Light se quitó un colgante que llevaba en el cuello, era una uve plateada con un cristal transparente, y se lo ato en la muñeca izquierda de Pablo junto a la marca de cazademonios.

Lo cogí cuando desperté del cristal, da suerte quédatelo te hará falta. Dijo ella.

Gracias- dijo Pablo- Lo cuidare mucho, te lo prometo.

Mira ya llegan -dijo Light dirigiéndose a las ventanas- es el Palamecia.

El Palamecia era una nave gigante, rodeada de naves pequeñas, tenía forma de uve, era de color plateado y se veían como pequeñas luces brillaban en el fuselaje.

La nave entro dentro del Palamecia por la compuerta de atrás. Cuando aterrizaron todos salieron de la pequeña nave y fueron recibidos por las tropas del Psicom y la Guardia.

Teniente Farron a sus órdenes, gritaron los soldados del Psicom y La Guardia.

Bien- empezó a decir Lightning- seguidnos a la sala de mando.

Tardaron casi quince minutos en llegar a la sala de mando, el Palamecia era una nave inmensa, cuando llegaron todos se sentaron tanto los comandantes del Psicom y la Guardia como los luchadores. En ese momento Light empezó a hablar.

Hemos avistados numerosos contactos enemigos en la zona del valle de Ragnarok, están concentrados la mayoría en la parte más exterior, es obvio que quieren impedir nuestro paso, e intentar descender por detrás de ellos sería un suicidio, ya que acabarían con nosotros sin salir de las naves, por lo tanto un escuadrón del Psicom y la guardia atacará los flacos derechos e izquierdos, dejando así libre el hueco central de esta manera una avanzadilla de Psicom y Guardia entraran por el centro se dividirán en dos y atacará por la retaguardia, mientras Pablo y yo avanzaremos hasta el pilar del sustento y allí concluiremos la misión ¿entendido?

Espera Light- dijo Snow- es peligroso que Pablo y tú vayáis solos deberíamos ir los 7 como siempre.

La guardia y Psicom necesitan vuestros poderes- dijo Light- además si avanzamos demasiadas personas por el valle se percataran de nuestra presencia. Si vamos solo él y yo lo tendremos más fácil, ya que será más difícil que nos detecten.

Es mejor así- dijo Pablo- nuestra misión es llegar y liberar a Ragnarok, no matar demonios, cuanto antes conquistemos la bandera antes se acabará todo.

Bien, dijo el comandante de Psicom en la primera bodega hay armas y municiones para los que necesitéis echad un vistazo no vaya a ser demasiado tarde, llegaremos a nuestro destino en 1 hora.

Pablo y los demás se dirigieron a la bodega donde se hicieron con algunas armas extras, por si las moscas y luego se fueron con el resto a unas naves preparadas para desembarcar en el valle de Ragnarok.

Cuando Pablo y Light entraron en la nave se sentaron junto a las otras tropas del Psicom y la guardia que estaban dentro. Snow y los demás iban en naves distintas, dado que la misión era para ellos era apoyar a las tropas y la de Pablo y Light llegar hasta el pilar del sustento.

_Me siento como en una película de guerra donde todos los soldados están juntos antes del desembarco._

La nave despegó y alcanzó el objetivo el valle de Ragnarok todos los soldados salieron en formación y empezaron a disparar a los demonios, aquello era horrible se veía como los demonios caían al suelo por los dispara y como algunos alcanzaban a las tropas y se dedicaban a desmembrarlos.

Pablo y Light siguieron el plan previsto y avanzaron hacia delante cargándose a los demonios que les salían al paso. No duraban mucho cuando Rayngelion y Pegaso salina a relucir era únicamente para descuartizarlos de un solo golpe, avanzaron así por un paso que parecía interminable, sin mirar atrás únicamente corriendo a todo velocidad, al final llegaron a un claro de cristal donde no había ningún demonio, por fin les dejaron atrás solo se veía en el centro al pilar del sustento donde estaba encerrado Ragnarok.

Por fin llegamos-dijo Pablo recuperando el aliento-ahora usemos a Yamato y liberemos a Ragnarok.

No será tan sencillo jovencito- dijo una voz grave.

A su lado aparecieron dos luces una roja intensa y otra de color marrón de ellas salieron los dos archidemonios restantes, Hodoki y Tsuchire.

Tenemos visita- se jacto Pablo en ese momento aunque la situación no estaba para comedias.

Volvemos a vernos-dijo Hodoki- no creía que un esmirriado novato llegara tan lejos pero este es tu fin. Dijo Hodoki.

Hodoki tenía el aspecto de un hombre grande su piel era de color azul celeste con marcas tribales rojas, llevaba un traje de tela rojo con una gran capa del mismo color salpicada de manchas azules, de su cabeza salían 5 cuernos gigantes de diversos colores. Tsuchire en cambio era una mujer, la cual parecía que estaba hecha completamente de roca su piel era pura piedra salvo su pelos que se asemejaba al pasto de color verde, llevaba un vestido de cuello alto amarillo con una falda con una raja que se le podía ver la pierna izquierda.

Vaya parece que al fin nos encontramos- dijo Tsuchire. Jejeje. ¿Estás seguro de que es él?

Absolutamente -dijo Hodoki- aún no está completo pero por lo que veo le falta poco.

¿De qué carajo estáis hablando?- pregunto Pablo cabreado.

No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte aun. Dijo Hodoki

En ese momento un movimiento de tierra hizo que Pablo se cayera. En ese momento salió rodando su IPhone que llego hasta el pie de Hodoki. En él vio una imagen que se había activado por el traqueteo.

¿Conoces a esta chica?- pregunto Hodoki.

Así es. Dijo Pablo- es Melina una buena amiga mía.

Sí que es una buena chica- Dijo Tsuchire, es nuestra hija.

¡Imposible!- dijo Pablo, ella es…

¡Demasiado buena para ser un demonio! Grito Hodoki. Y vio como ambos archidemonios lloraban.

Ella es nuestro único tesoro. Pero tuvimos que abandonarla. Quizás sea lo único bueno que hemos hecho nunca. Dijo Hodoki, es hora de que te enfrentes a la realidad muchacho, escucha esta historia porque es cierta al cien por cien.

Hay alguien más poderoso que nosotros, está manipulando a los archidemonios para crear una puerta, una puerta al espacio entre mundos.- conto Hodoki.

¿Qué es el espacio entre mundos? pregunto Light.

El mundo de donde proviene Pablo y este son diferentes, él llegó aquí por accidente- comento Tsuchire- pero hay miles de mundos, nuestro líder quiere que abramos un portal entre mundos para poder llevar a los demonios a todos ellos. Al principio estábamos de acuerdo en hacerlo, pero luego nació Melina. Ella no soportaba el odio, la envenenaba, por eso la trajimos aquí con nosotros, para que viviera en un lugar de paz, pero ese maldito nos chantajea diciendo que si no colaboramos la matará, si dejamos que todos los mundos se llene con nuestro odio nuestra hija morirá también. Por eso aprovechamos para entrenarte a espaldas de nuestro señor.

¿Entrenarme?- dijo Pablo sorprendido.

Así, es- dijo Hodoki- te entrenamos sin que te dieras cuenta, la lucha con Venzit, la muerte de Mizuri, tu confinamiento en la armadura de sangre, todo estaba previsto. Pero aún no te has completado al cien por cien. Aun te falta algo.

Suficiente- dijo una voz muy familiar- ya es hora de que me deis vuestras almas.

Dos rayos de energía atravesaron el pecho de ambos que cayeron al suelo desplomados.

Pablo-dijo Hodoki- complétate y salva a nuestra hija.

Sus cadáveres se convirtieron en carbón y una esferas amarilla y roja salieron como paso con Venzit y Mizuri, salvo que en lugar de ir al cielo fueron al cuerpo del sujeto que se veía a las sombras a lo lejos.

Por fin las cuatro en mi cuerpo, ya era hora, de que las almas de esos cuatro estuvieran en mí, lástima que los necesitara, pero ya no son necesarios. Dijo aquella voz tan familiar.

De las sombras salió Eri, tal como vestía siempre. Pero con una expresión de malicia con la que nunca la habían visto.

Vaya, por fin Yamato está a mi alcance y tengo las almas de esos cuatro idiotas. Ahora entrégame a Yamato o sufre las consecuencias. Dijo Eri.

¿Tú? No es posible – dijo Pablo.

¿Quién eres? pregunto Lightning

¿Aún no te has dado cuenta?-dijo Eri- yo soy la que orquesto todo esto. La muerte de Jee la fusión de Yamato y Rayngelion, las muertes de los archidemonios y los ataques a las ciudades.

Todo para conseguir a Ragnarok, con él conseguiré abrir el portal al espacio entre mundos y después lo usare para llenar cada mundo de demonios que obedecerán mi voluntad. Y así dominare todos los mundos.

Dicho esto alzó su mano al cielo y atajo a Yamato a su mano, la cual al recibir las cuatro almas de los archidemonios se convirtió en una katana blanca como la nieve, con grabaciones en dorado por toda la hoja.

Decíais que queriais acabar con esta pesadilla, dijo Eri, pero ahora la pesadilla se vuelve realidad _Blessheaven _está en mi poder y será quien libere a Ragnarok.

No si nosotros podemos evitarlo- dijeron Light y Pablo al unísono y desenfundando sus espadas Rayngelion y Pegaso corrieron hasta Eri para luchar contra ella.


	12. Chapter 12

_Antes que nada decir que únicamente me pertenecen los personajes que clasificare como O.C. (Original Character) el resto pertenece a su correspondiente dueño._

Personajes

Pondré los personajes y a quien pertenecen:

Pablo (OC)

Elsy (OC)

Comandante (OC)

Eri (OC)

Jee (OC)

Lightning (final fantasy 13)

Serah (final fantasy 13)

Snow (final fantasy 13)

Hope (final fantasy 13)

Sazh (final fantasy 13)

Dajh (final fantasy 13)

**Capítulo 12: El final de una Era y el principio de una gran batalla (capítulo final de la primera temporada)**

Cuando Pablo y Lightning se lanzaron contra Eri, ella lanzó una cuchillada con _Blessheaven_ que les lanzó hacia atrás, su fuerza era tan grande que había podidos enviarlos a volar con un simple movimiento de brazo.

Con semejante fuerza no podremos ni acercarnos- dijo Light.

Lo sé- dijo Pablo- pero no me rendiré.

Jajajaja- se burló Eri- con esa raquítica fuerza no podréis hacerme nada, pero no seré la única que disfrute de este patético espectáculo. Dicho esto lanzo un rayo de luz al aire. En ese momento el cielo cambio, ya no había nubes ni estrella, pero por el contrario había imágenes de la Tierra, y parecía que todas las personas les estaban viendo como si fuera el cielo una gran televisión.

Hare que todo tu mundo disfrute con tu derrota. Dijo Eri. Eso que ves son las personas de la Tierra y están oyendo y viendo todo lo que hacemos. Cuando esto termine Ragnarok y yo conquistaremos ese planetucho en primer lugar y luego el resto de mundos existentes.

¿Por qué haces esto? Pregunto Pablo.

¡Por qué es lo que quiero hacer!- dijo Eri- es puro y simple egoísmo. Y volvió a reírse de ellos.

En ese momento Pablo lleno de cólera lanzo un _Darkcros_ hacia Eri cuando estaba distraída, el impacto hizo que _Blessheaven _volara hacia el cielo Lightning de un salto cogió la katana y Pablo lanzó un hechizo que ató con sogas oscuras a Eri al suelo. El mundo en el cielo les animaban y se oían sus gritos de ánimo.

Ven conmigo- dijo Light- tu hechizo no durara mucho.

No sería mejor acabar con ella ahora que esta indefensa.- dijo Pablo mientras corría con Light hasta el Pilar del Sustento.

Aún no ha desplegado todo su poder si lo hace y te pilla tal y como estas ahora te mataran- dijo Light- es mejor sellar a Ragnarok, quizás no tengamos otra oportunidad.

Cuando llegaron al Pilar del Sustento, Pablo y Lightning vieron como Ragnarok estaba cristalizado dentro.

La única manera de sellarlo- dijo Lightning- es que entre ahí a través de Yamato.

¿Qué?- dijo Pablo escandalizado -no puedes hacer eso, ¿Qué pasará con Serah?

Ella es mayorcita, además soy la única que puede hacer esto, no hay tiempo para discutirlo. Dijo Light.

Podría hacerlo yo. Dijo pablo.

No puedes, tienes a una familia que proteger, y yo ya tengo a alguien que proteja a mi familia. Dijo Light. Nos veremos pronto. Créeme. En ese momento clavo a _Blessheaven_ en el Pilar del Sustento. Lightning empezó a convertirse en una estatua de cristal.

Tranquilo, dijo Light, no estoy convirtiéndome en cristal, tanto mi cuerpo como mi alma están entrando en el pilar, esto solo es un recuerdo de cristal. Pablo escúchame, tienes que usar tu furia para terminar tu transformación en maestro de cazademonios, sé que no te gusta matar, pero ahora no es el momento de echarse atrás, por favor, la gente de este mundo y del tuyo, deben ser protegidas. Yo creo en ti.

Cuando Lightning termino de hablar le besó en los labios y cuando ella se apartó de su cara se terminó de volverse una estatua de cristal.

Entonces en ese momento Eri llamó a _Blessheaven_ a sus manos y destruyó la estatua de cristal en mil pedazos.

Maldita zorra, acabare con este mundo y con los otros aunque tenga que hacerlo sin Ragnarok. Dijo Eri.

En ese momento la cólera de Pablo empezó a desatarse y dando un enorme grito al cielo, una gran columna de oscuridad negra y rojo se extendió a su alrededor, al disiparse, apareció Pablo en su interior.

Llevaba unos vaqueros negros con la parte inferior de color rojo y unas deportivas blancas, en el pantalón llevaba dos cinturones que se descolgaban por los lados, una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas y encima de ella una chaqueta negra, sin mangas con unas líneas blancas a la espalda y otras en la parte de delante, de esa chaqueta hasta los pies como si fuera una gabardina una tela blanca, en los brazos llevaba unos guantes rojos que iban desde el codo hasta la muñeca, desde ahí se tornaban negros y llevaba dos esferas azules en los guantes atravesadas por una equis plateada y también rodeado de un circulo plateado, en la cabeza su bandana negra, su pelo castaño se había tintado con mechas rojas, en la cara lucía dos líneas rojas anchas que iban desde los ojos hasta las mejillas. Su espada se había vuelto una claymore con la hoja negra, la guarda en forma de eme de color roja donde estaba escrito las letras HXH, el mango era de color blanco y de él salía una cadena que se partía en dos.

Eri, nunca te perdonaré esto. Dijo Pablo.

En ese momento Pablo desenfundó a _Hexhell_ (el nombre nuevo de su espada) y Eri sacó a _Blessheaven_ dispuestos a ponerse a luchar.

Pablo se lanzó a una velocidad de vértigo y golpeo con la espada a Eri que salió despedida unos metros hacia atrás, mientras se defendía con su katana. Ella lanzó una estocada que Pablo esquivó, pero luego arremetió contra el dándole tres fuertes golpes, que le dieron a Pablo en el brazo y en el pecho, este se lanzó a un lado cuando un rayo blanco disparado por ella casi le da pero lo esquivo con facilidad. En ese momento Pablo se lanzó contra ella y le dio otro golpe, pero esta contraatacó poniéndose a la espalda del cazademonios y dándole una cuchillada en la espalda. Cuando ella lanzo unos pequeños haces de luz desde su dedo hacia Pablo, este con su velocidad consiguió ponerse detrás de ella y darle varia cuchilladas con su espada. Ella reaccionó creando un pequeño campo de fuerza que repelió la última estocada de Pablo y le lanzó unos metros hacia atrás. Ella se lanzó de frente a por él pero Pablo la esquivó y le dio unos cuantos golpes con su espada que la dejó tumbada en el suelo, dando una voltereta ella se incorporó y volvió a lanzar aquellos haces de luz, pero Pablo creo un _Senkai_ que lo bloqueo, en ese momento lanzó un _Gatsuga_ hacia ella que dio de pleno. Eri enfada contraatacó con un golpe que rompió la defensa de Pablo y lanzo un _Byakudai, _que dio en pablo y unos haces que dieron también en el muchacho. Luego intentó lanzar otro_ Byakudai,_ pero Pablo lo bloqueo con facilidad. En ese momento ella acumuló energía y creo un aura llameante de color blanca, Pablo reaccionó igual salvo que las suyas eran negras. Con esa energía extra gracias a las llamas negras Pablo lanzó un _Gatsuga_ que se extendió como un mar de llamas negras por la superficie del valle, impactando en Eri. Después del impacto Eri estaba en el suelo, volvió a levantarse con cierta dificultad, aún estaba rodeada por las llamas blancas, Pablo las uso todas en el anterior ataque. Se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, esquivando todos los golpes que lanzaban, ella lanzó un _Byakudai_, Pablo usó a _Hexhell_ para absorber el ataque y devolvérselo convertido en un Gatsuga, después de ese impacto las llamas blancas de Eri se desvanecieron. Volvieron a intercambiar golpes de espada, pero el cansancio estaba empezando a hacerse patente en ellos. Los golpes cada vez eran más lentos y flojos. En un intercambio de golpes Pablo aprovechó el cansancio de Eri para darle un espadazo que la mandó al cielo y luego con una garra tenebrosa que salía de su brazo en forma de energía hizo que esta aplastara en el suelo a Eri. Pablo volvió a llenarse de llamas tenebrosas y dio una patada a Eri y la lanzo al aire unos metros y luego con su velocidad se puso detrás y la volvió a golpear, dejándola a unos metros de él, ella se levantó muy enfadada maldiciendo.

Maldita sea, dijo Eri, ¡maldita sea! ¡TE MATARÉEEEEEEEE!

Ella lanzó un golpe que mandó a Pablo a volar y antes de caer le dio otro golpe mandándola en otra dirección, antes de que cayera al suelo ella con una velocidad sorprendente volvió a lanzarse contra Pablo poniéndose detrás de él y dándole otro golpe.

En ese instante Pablo se levantó como una exhalación y lanzo cientos de ataque a muchísima velocidad contra Eri, pero esta esquivó la gran mayoría.

En ese momento Eri, que sangraba mucho, desplegó todo su poder, creando varias alas que le salían de la espalda, parecía un ángel, en ese momento hizo lo mismo que Pablo antes lanzar cientos de ataques hacia Pablo, pero al contrario que Eri a Pablo le dieron casi todos. En los últimos golpes Pablo fue mandado al otro extremo del campo. Ahora apenas le quedaba energía, mientras se levantaba lentamente vio como Eri se acercaba despacio.

_Ya no puedo hacer más, estoy perdido._

¡Vamos Pablo no nos vayas a decepcionar ahora!- grito una voz familiar para Pablo.

¡¿Papá?- preguntó el mirando al cielo, en el que todas las personas seguían jaleándole y animándolo. Y encontró a su padre, su madre y a su hermana con un bebé en brazos, estaban en el tejado del hospital. Su sobrina había nacido.

¡Cree en ti mismo hijo!- dijo su padre- Enséñanos… ¡Enséñanos el poder que has creado!

Pablo volvió a mirar a su familia, en especial a su sobrina, y entonces sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, Pablo se puso en guardia.

Muy bien. Dijo Pablo. Terminemos con esto.

Pablo se lanzó contra Eri y usando su supervelocidad, se puso a su espalda y le lanzó una patada al estómago mientras ella se giraba y con la otra pierna lanzó una a su barbilla que la hizo ascender y luego darse de espaldas contra el suelo. Siguieron intercambiando golpes, en uno de ellos Eri lanzó un _Byakudai_ pero Pablo salto a un lado y en ese momento el lanzó uno que le dio a Eri en el rosto lanzándola varios metros hacia atrás.

Ambos estaban separados por varios metros, pero Eri empezó a preparar otro _Byakudai, _mucho más poderoso, este tendría el poder de hacer desaparecer toso en un radio de varios kilómetros.

Di adiós a todos. Dijo Eri.

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban pablo empezó a preparar un _Gatsuga_.

¡MUEREEEEEE!- gritó ella. Lanzando el Byakudai hacia Pablo.

Pablo lanzó su _Gatsuga_ hacia ella.

Ambas energías colisionaron, cada una intentando vencer a la otra, pero Eri tenía más energía y Pablo empezaba a retroceder, sentía como su brazo se echaba hacia atrás a causa del choque de energía, mientras Eri se reía.

_Esto no es bueno no podre con ella._

Es hora de acabar esto- dijo ella.

¡Vamos supera tus límites! dijo su Padre. Escúchame Pablo aun no has usado todo tu poder, ¡Ve a por ella!,¡Vamos!

Hasta nunca, grito Eri.

Pablo estaba cansado y creía que su final llegaría pronto.

En ese momento un bloque de hielo impacto en la cabeza de Eri, era Snow que la había atacado estando alejado en un llano algo lejos del combate. Eri se giró para ver quien había sido.

¡AHORA!- gritó el padre de Pablo.

Este aprovechado la distracción de Snow, había lanzado a _Hexhell_ al _Gatsuga_, la cual navegó por la energía hasta llegar al estómago de Eri y clavarse, en ese momento reuniendo sus últimas fuerzas, Pablo lanzó su _Gatsuga_ a más potencia este se abrió paso destruyendo a Eri y a _Blessheaven_ con ella.

No, no puede ser, dijo ella mientras se deshacía como un terrón de azúcar en el Gatsuga de Pablo.

La espada salió volando y girando en el cielo cayó girando desde varios metros, Pablo atrapó a Hexhell en el vuelo, hecho esto se desplomó en el suelo de cristal, aun consciente pero muy agotado por la pelea. El cielo volvía a ser normal, solo se escuchó mientras el hechizo de Eri se desvanecía muchas alabanzas hacia Pablo y un muy bien hecho de su familia.

En ese momento llegó el Psicom y los otros luchadores, Serah y Hope lanzaron cura sobre Pablo para que recobrara sus energías.

Todos le felicitaron por el combate. Y Pablo les explicó lo que había pasado con Lightning, al principio estaban un poco tristes, pero luego empezaron a recordar cómo era Lightning y que sabían que tarde o temprano regresaría.

En ese momento un portal se abrió cerca de ellos, era muy parecido al que pablo usó para llegar hasta allí.

Creo que esto es una despedida. Dijo Pablo.

Tranquilo tío, ya verás cómo volvemos a encontrarnos. Dijo Sazh.

Claro que sí te esperaremos, dijo Serah.

Ya es hora de volver con nuestras familias dijo Hope.

Si tienes razón, dijo Snow.

Pablo se dirigió al portal despidiéndose de todos y mirando al Pilar del sustento con mucha nostalgia.

Adiós amigos. Dijo Pablo.

No nos olvides nunca, nosotros no lo haremos, le grito Serah. Mientras Pablo entraba en el portal que se cerró a sus espaldas.

Tardó unos minutos en cruzar el portal, en ese momento apareció enfrente del cuartel de los AD. Pablo entró a toda prisa, para hablar con el Comandante. Cuando entró en el despacho del comandante le extrañó que estuviera más viejo de lo usual.

Comandante por fin regresé. Dijo Pablo.

Pablo, que alegría ya te dábamos por desaparecido. Dijo el comandante. ¿Pero no has envejecido nada.

No estado fuera ni siquiera una semana, como voy a envejecer. Dijo Pablo.

¿Una semana? Pero si han pasado 5 años. Dijo el comandante. Debe ser alguna distorsión en el espacio tiempo lo que ha hecho que llegue 5 años tarde.

Bueno, entonces iré a ver a mi familia. Me echaran de menos. Dijo Pablo.

No creo que puedas. Dijo el comandante. Toda tu familia ha muerto.

¿Qué?- dijo Pablo sorprendido y enfadado a la vez.

Los demonios atacaron tu casa y nuestras fuerzas especiales llegaron tarde solo pudieron salvar a tu sobrina que está aquí en el cuartel. Dijo el comandante. Llamaré para que te lleven con ella.

No. Dijo Pablo con voz serena. Ahora necesito descansar.

Está bien diré que te preparen una habitación. Dijo el comandante.

Pablo se negó. Iré a un lugar que conozco, por favor no me molesten.

Como quieras, dijo el comandante.

Pablo entró en el viejo y polvoriento desván del cuartel de los AD. Y se quedó allí pensativo.

_Nadie acabó vivo, ni mi padre, ni mi madre, ni mi hermana, solo ese bebe, aunque ahora tendrá 5 años. No pienso ayudar a nadie más todo lo que hice fue para nada, no pude proteger a quien yo quería, desde hoy no pienso ayudar a nadie, a partir de ahora solo haré las cosas que me convengan a mí y a nadie más._

En ese mismo instante, en otro lugar.

Una chica pelirroja, de unos 20 años, de cabello largo tez, pálida, ojos verdes que llevaba una falda corta negra, una camisa blanca sin mangas, con unos guantes de tela negros que llegaban desde la parte baja de los hombros hasta los dedos y unas botas que llegaban desde el pie hasta la rodilla de color negro, estaba peinando a una niña de 5 años de pelo y ojos marrones, la piel blanca y que llevaba un pequeño vestido rosa con unos zapatitos rosas también.

Hermanita, me enteré que por fin el tito volvió. Dijo la niña.

¿Quién Pablo ha vuelto? ¿Estas segura Tania?- dijo la chica

Si hermanita Sireia, dijo Tania, lo están comentando todos.

Seguro que pronto viene a verte debe estar cansado y ocupado dijo Sireia, ¿pero no te importará quedarte conmigo no? Le pregunto burlona Sireia a Tania.

Claro que no Sireia, te quiero mucho hermanita. Dijo Tania.

Y yo también a ti mi tesoro, dijo Sireia mientas la abrazaba.

Pronto vendrá a verte y podréis volver a ser una familia ya verás, dijo Sireia.

**Fin del capítulo 12.**

**Hola a todos los que habéis seguido la saga de **_**Legends of Demons:**__**Las aventuras de Pablo.**_** Hasta aquí llega el último capítulo de esta primera saga, que es más bien un prólogo de lo que será la siguiente saga. **_**Legends of Demons: Las crónicas de la espada.**_** Quizás tarde un poco más en subirlas ya que ahora empiezo otra vez la universidad y estoy a punto de acabar la carrera**__**pero de todas formas intentaré subir los capítulos de la segunda saga pronto.**

**A diferencia de la otra, que solo se centraba en Final Fantasy 13 en la segunda saga intervendrán numerosos personajes, de Dragon Ball, Naruto, One Piece, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Final Fantasy 7 y 8, Infamous 2, Prototype, Águila Roja, Assasins Creed, Bleach y muchos más el primer capítulo será publicado en la categoría crossover Dragon Ball y Naruto, ya que son los primeros con los que Pablo y algunos personajes más interactuaran, luego en esa misma categoría añadiré los otros capítulos con otros personajes , anteriormente citados y alguno más. **

**Solo esperar que esta saga fuera de su agrado y espero que me comenten y me dejen sus críticas para poder mejorar, ya que aspiro a ser escritor profesional.**

**Con esto se despide por ahora y deseando un feliz reencuentro.**

**Raijinkakashi. **


End file.
